


Еще раз и с чувством!

by purplerain



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplerain/pseuds/purplerain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дабы отделаться от своей назойливой мамы, мечтающей подыскать ему девушку, Джон уговаривает Шерлока прикинуться его второй половинкой, что влечет за собой массу ужасающе неловких ситуаций.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Once More, With Feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/256293) by [cellard00rs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellard00rs/pseuds/cellard00rs). 



> Бета - Jalina.  
> Этот перевод также можно прочесть на [Фикбуке](http://ficbook.net/readfic/546082).

– … и она вегетарианка, что вполне разумно, ведь, как я уже говорила, она ветеринар. Она любит животных! Обожает их! А я помню, как сильно в детстве ты любил собак, и поэтому сказала себе: Эмма, сказала я, эта девочка просто идеально подходит для Джона… 

Джон вздохнул и потер глаза. Когда они только познакомились с Шерлоком, тот моментально вычислил, что Джон не особенно близок со своей семьей. Надо сказать, это не было такой уж непреложной истиной. На самом деле, порой Джон был _слишком_ близок со своей семьей. А в особенности – с мамой, которая славилась умением вести пространные беседы сама с собой. Она была милой женщиной, но, как и все Уотсоны, в некоторых вещах не знала меры. Для отца Джона такой вещью было курение, для сестры – алкоголь, для него самого – азартные игры (но это всего лишь баловство, честное слово!), а для его мамы – _разговоры_.

И, возможно, желание сунуть повсюду свой нос.

– … так что в пятницу, да?

Джон удивленно моргнул, осознавая, что многословная проповедь благополучно завершились и теперь от него ждут ответа на некий вопрос.

– Что? Прости, я прослушал.

– Ужин! Чтобы ты мог встретиться с Мэри!

Джон резко вскинул голову. Он был счастлив, что мама не может увидеть выражения его лица.

– Мэри? Ужин?

Миссис Уотсон хихикнула.

– Ох, милый, ты как будто совсем не слушал! Я спросила, не хочешь ли ты приехать в эту пятницу к нам на ужин, чтобы встретиться с Мэри! Как я уже говорила, она очень привлекательная и милая, а еще мне кажется, что вы дружили в начальной школе.

– Какая у нее фамилия?

– Морстен, милый. Мэри Морстен.

– Грязнуля Мэри? – уточнил Джон с безнадежным ужасом в голосе. Теперь он вспомнил эту девочку. Да, они на самом деле были знакомы в детстве. Это прозвище подходило Мэри по очень многим причинам, но получила она его в первую очередь потому, что обожала играть в грязи. И также есть ее.

До ушей Джона донеслось досадливое цыканье.

– Не очень-то вежливо с твоей стороны, Джон!

– Мы так называли ее, мам, потому что она, она…

– Да-да, я знаю. Вообще-то, она и сама рассказывала ту историю, но, милый, это же было так давно! Разве тебе пришлось бы по душе, если бы она стала вспоминать о тех глупостях, которые в детстве делал _ты_? Так что прекрати! Пятница? Ты сможешь приехать? 

Джон решил, что здесь и думать-то не о чем – его мама поистине была в каждой бочке затычка. Он снова потер глаза.

– Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

– Ради всего святого, почему?

– Мам… – Джон замолчал, и в его голову тут же пришел миллион возможных ответов, ни один из которых, увы, не был достаточно убедительным. К счастью, порок миссис Уотсон заключался в том, что она вполне могла говорить и за двоих.

– Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, ты ведь знаешь это, правда? В конце концов, Гарриет счастлива! Весьма счастлива. Она прошла курс терапии и не прикасается к бутылке, а еще я слышала, они с Кларой снова начали общаться! Все идет к тому, что они помирятся, и тебе придется пойти на их вторую церемонию бракосочетания в одиночестве! А когда о мужчине в таком зрелом возрасте…

На этом моменте потрясенный Джон едва не выронил телефон, от возмущения лишь беззвучно открывая рот. Да не такой уж он и старый!

– … некому позаботиться и некому любить его – это просто глупо, ведь ты такой милый и очаровательный, и я на самом деле убеждена, что ты не будешь счастлив, пока не найдешь кого-то особенного, а я хочу, чтобы у тебя был кто-то особенный! Мэри _может стать_ для тебя кем-то особенным! Я думаю, из вас получилась бы прекрасная пара, и я…

Джон знал, что мама какое-то время прекрасным образом сможет обойтись без него, поэтому отложил трубку, опустил лицо в ладони и издал приглушенный стон. Эта женщина сведет его в могилу. А затем в комнату вошел Шерлок с двумя подозрительными черными мешками в руках и спросил:

– Ты не видел мою серную кислоту?

Джон поднял голову и снова застонал. Ох. Точно. В могилу его сведет _кое-кто другой_.

Шерлок посмотрел на телефон, затем снова на него.

– Говоришь с мамой?

– Как… – Джон тряхнул головой и взял трубку, выбирая из двух зол меньшее.

– Прости, мам, я, кажется, прослушал последнюю часть. Шерлок спрашивал что-то.

Шерлок удалился, а миссис Уотсон, к этому моменту успевшая накрутить себя до предела, всхлипнула.

– Ах, Джон, почему ты не можешь быть счастлив?

– Я счастлив, мама!

– Но ты не влюблен! У тебя никого нет! Однажды я умру, и тогда рядом с тобой не останется никого. Это же просто невыносимо!

В голосе миссис Уотсон начали появляться визгливые нотки, и Джон закатил глаза, осознавая, что успокаивать маму предстоит именно ему. Однако прежде чем он успел обдумать ответ, слова будто сами вылетели изо рта:

– Вообще-то, мама, у меня _есть_ кое-кто.

Миссис Уотсон хлюпнула носом.

– У тебя… у тебя кто-то есть?

– Да, мама. Всегда ведь остается Шерлок, не забывай. 

Джон сказал это, не подумав. В какой-то мере произнесенное им было шуткой, но его мама оставалась его мамой и восприняла все совершенно иначе.

– Ш… Шерлок? Ш… Ой. Ой! ОЙ!

Следующим звуком, который она издала, оказался душераздирающий визг. Джону даже пришлось отставить трубку подальше от себя. Когда он вновь смог поднести телефон к уху, мама уже пищала от радости:

– Милый! Почему же ты не сказал мне! Ну конечно, конечно, _конечно_! Шерлок! Я знала, что вы живете вместе, но даже не догадывалась… И сколько вы уже вместе, ну, ты понимаешь, официально?

– Больше года, скоро будет два… – ответил сбитый с толку Джон.

– То есть, у вас уже тогда все началось? Я думала, сначала он просто был твоим соседом.

– Что?

– В смысле, мне абсолютно все равно, что ваши отношения завязались сразу же! Я не осуждаю тебя! На самом деле, если подумать, это очень даже логично! Знаешь, ты всегда был мальчиком, который во все кидается очертя голову, и когда я читала вслух твоему отцу записи из твоего блога, он каждый раз утверждал, что вы с Шерлоком не просто друзья.

– Что? – повторил Джон и неожиданно с легкой дурнотой ощутил, как где-то внутри начинает зарождаться истерика.

– Готова поспорить, он замечательный молодой человек, ведь правда? Похоже, он просто невероятно умный. Он определенно не станет есть грязь – не то чтобы Мэри по-прежнему ее ела, но все же я могу понять, почему ты сделал именно такой выбор. И он красивый, да? Он заботится о тебе? Я знаю, ты заботишься о нем, так что и он тоже должен, и ах, какое же облегчение я испытываю! Какое счастье! Теперь ты должен приехать на ужин в пятницу вместе с ним! Я хочу увидеть вас вдвоем.

Джон не понимал, что происходит. Вернее – и это еще хуже, – он _прекрасно_ понимал, что именно происходит. Джон слабо засмеялся.

– Ох, мам, нет, нет… Ты неправильно меня поняла. Шерлок и я, мы… Мы не…

– Это что, тайна? Секрет? О, Джон, мне абсолютно все равно, что у тебя отношения с мужчиной! И твоему отцу тоже! Ты же знаешь, мы оба всего лишь желаем тебе счастья! Разве мы не были счастливы за Гарриет?

– Мама, у нас… У нас с Шерлоком… Все совсем не так…

Повисла зловещая тишина.

– Джон… Ты не хочешь, чтобы он познакомился со мной?

Джон тяжело выдохнул.

– Мам…

– А вот я бы очень хотела познакомиться с ним. Обещаю, я не буду ставить тебя в неловкое положение. И твой отец тоже! Просто… Я так сильно беспокоюсь о тебе, и если бы я увидела тебя счастливым и окруженным заботой, увидела тебя с кем-то вместе, я могла бы умереть спокойно.

– Мама! Ты не умираешь!

– Мы все умираем, милый! Каждый день! И самое страшное, что это может произойти совершенно неожиданно! Я выйду из дома за бобами, а потом тебе сообщат…

– Ладно! Ладно! В пятницу!

Джон сам не поверил тому, что выкрикнул, а миссис Уотсон ахнула.

– Ты серьезно?

– Да, мам, да… Мы… Мы приедем.

– И ты… Ты же не будешь стесняться, когда будешь представлять нам…

– Нет, мама, я не буду стесняться тебя, – и прежде чем она смогла вставить хоть слово, Джон добавил: – Или папы.

– И скромничать тоже не будешь? Гарриет так ужасно смущалась, когда впервые привела в гости Клару…

Джон стиснул зубы.

– Мы будем самой счастливой, самой открытой парой, которую ты когда-либо видела.

Джон отчасти надеялся, что мама сможет распознать толстый слой сарказма, но вместо этого она искрящимся от счастья голосом произнесла:

– Изумительно! Изумительно! О, я в таком предвкушении, Джон! В таком предвкушении! Просто не могу дождаться встречи с твоим прекрасным, прекрасным мужчиной, чтобы наконец-то успокоиться!

– Я тоже, – сумел прошептать Джон. 

Он мечтал, чтобы их общение на этом и завершилось, но миссис Уотсон, в полном соответствии со своим пороком, увела разговор в совершенно ином направлении: теперь она принялась говорить об ужине, который приготовит к их приезду. Джон взглянул на ближайшие часы. Было около полудня. Вполне вероятно, рассуждения об ужине будут длиться еще минут тридцать, прежде чем мама сможет, наконец, остановиться.

Джон слушал вполуха, пытаясь уяснить себе, каким образом он вообще умудрился так влипнуть и как ему теперь убедить Шерлока подыграть в пятницу. Насколько Джон мог судить, впереди маячил лишь полный и окончательный провал.

***

– Нет. Определенно нет.

– Пожалуйста, Шерлок. Я прошу тебя о личном одолжении.

– Я не заинтересован в том, чтобы делать тебе одолжения. Подай мне ту пипетку.

Джон по привычке потянулся за пипеткой, но усилием воли остановил себя и, скрестив руки на груди, прислонился к холодильнику.

– Нет. Я не заинтересован в том, чтобы делать _тебе_ личное одолжение.

Шерлок оторвался от микроскопа и посмотрел на Джона, сощурившись.

– Ребячество.

– Именно.

Шерлок вздохнул и сам протянул левую руку за столь необходимой ему пипеткой.

– То, что я отказываюсь принимать участие в этом фарсе, не ребячество. У меня нет ни малейшего желания отправиться в дом твоего детства и там прикидываться, будто мы с тобой вовлечены в интимные отношения, чтобы всего лишь успокоить твою маму.

– С которой, как ты думал, мы не общаемся, – напомнил ему Джон. – Ты тогда спросил, был ли в чем-то неправ, и я не стал рассказывать о своих отношениях с семьей. Я указал на ошибку с Гарри, она была слишком уж очевидной, но об этой смолчал, чтобы потешить твое самолюбие. И я считаю, меньшее, что ты можешь для меня сделать…

– В этом не было никакого смысла, – перебил Шерлок. – Я не самолюбив.

Джон, не поверивший своим ушам, громко фыркнул, и Шерлок снова сощурился. Затем он вернул свое безраздельное внимание микроскопу, а Джон тяжело вздохнул, пытаясь придумать хоть какой-то способ уговорить Шерлока помочь. Он уже успел перенести семь мучительных безуспешных попыток попросить Шерлока об этом одолжении, прежде чем наконец-то собрался с духом и рассказал ему обо всем. И теперь, когда ситуация была описана в наиболее унизительных подробностях, в глубине души Джон надеялся, что Шерлок для разнообразия побудет нормальным человеком и проявит к нему хоть каплю сочувствия.

Вообще-то, Джону следовало бы все предвидеть.

– Шерлок, послушай, это много для нее значит и…

– Чушь. Ты не хочешь признаваться своей маме в том, что соврал ей. Более того, ты не хочешь признаваться ей, что ни с кем не встречаешься, поскольку тогда она сможет и дальше заниматься сводничеством. Для тебя это значит гораздо больше, чем для нее.

– Ладно, ладно, хорошо, это много значит для меня, и раз ты мой друг…

– Коллега.

– Что?

Шерлок не поднял глаз от микроскопа, но каким-то образом Джон почувствовал, что его взгляд стал холоднее.

– Когда я представил тебя Себастьяну как своего друга, ты поправил меня и назвал нас коллегами.

– Себа… Это было _сто лет_ назад!

– У меня превосходная память.

– Да ты не помнишь о своем собственном дне рождения!

– У меня превосходная память на важные вещи. 

– То есть, _это_ – важные вещи?

На сей раз Шерлок поднял глаза от микроскопа – и да, его взгляд в сторону Джона был весьма прохладным. Джон, раздосадованный и не знающий, что сказать, закусил нижнюю губу и почесал шею, прежде чем смог выдавить из себя:

– Прости меня, ладно? Прости, что сто лет назад я сказал Себастьяну, будто мы не друзья, а коллеги. Мы друзья, идет?

Выражение лица Шерлока не изменилось, однако взгляд заметно потеплел. К его несчастью, Джон заметил это.

– И раз уж мы друзья, я вправе попросить тебя сделать мне одолжение – тебя, моего друга! Большое одолжение, да, но тем не менее.

Шерлок скрестил руки на груди, стреляя глазами по сторонам. Джон воспринял это как знак того, что единственный в мире консультирующий детектив решил, по крайней мере, обдумать его просьбу, и ощутил хоть какую-то надежду. Наконец, Шерлок заговорил:

– Так удручающе заурядно. Встреча с родителями. Так по-домашнему. Чудовищная безвкусица.

– Я заглажу свою вину, обещаю.

– Это еще одна проблема: тебе нечего предложить мне взамен.

Джон скривился.

– Уверен, ты что-нибудь придумаешь.

– Ты у меня в долгу – весомая выгода, безусловно, но полностью ли она уравновешивает все те негативные последствия, с которыми мне предстоит столкнуться после потраченного впустую вечера в компании твоих несомненно нудных родителей?

Настала очередь Джона включать прохладный взгляд.

– У моих родителей много недостатков, но они не нудные. Я люблю их обоих, и я не…

Шерлок лишь отмахнулся от него.

– Ох, прекрати. Последнее, что мне нужно, – твои чрезмерно усердные попытки защитить своих родителей. Не сомневаюсь, они обладают некоторыми занимательными качествами. В конце концов, они произвели на свет тебя, а ты не лишен своего… шарма. 

Последнее слово было произнесено с такой интонацией, что Джон не смог решить, обидеться ему или все же не стоит. Вместо этого он предложил:

– Давай поступим так. Ты сделаешь то, о чем я прошу, а я позволю провести на мне тот жуткий эксперимент, о котором ты твердишь не первый месяц.

– Какой именно эксперимент ты имеешь в виду?

Джон сглотнул, покраснев.

– Тот, в котором ты, эм… Присоединяешь электроды к, хм, некоторым частям меня. Чтобы… Чтобы измерить… ну…

Шерлок приподнял бровь.

– Когда я впервые предложил тебе конкретно этот эксперимент, ты сообщил мне, что даже произносить такое вслух крайне невежливо. Ты также добавил, что никогда не согласишься принять участие в настолько унизительном исследовании.

– Да, но теперь я, как видишь, в полном отчаянии! – резко ответил Джон и тут же взял себя в руки. – Шерлок, пожалуйста. Сделай это для меня.

Повисло долгое молчание. Шерлок встал и прошелся по кухне, в задумчивости сложив пальцы домиком. Джон изо всех сил старался не потерять терпение. Шерлок неожиданно остановился и полез в один из верхних шкафчиков, извлекая оттуда подозрительного вида контейнер. Потом Шерлок снова уселся к микроскопу, и любопытство Джона взяло верх. Он заглянул в контейнер и содрогнулся: его взору предстало несколько жуков, которые, лихорадочно работая лапками, карабкались друг на друга в попытках отыскать способ сбежать из своего заточения.

Джон уже собрался было спросить, для чего Шерлоку понадобились эти мелкие противные существа, когда тот решительно посмотрел ему в глаза.

– Ты без единой жалобы согласишься участвовать в эксперименте?

– Да.

– И потом заполнишь опросник?

– Конечно.

– Ты также без возражений позволишь пользоваться твоим ноутбуком в любое необходимое мне время в последующие шесть месяцев, – Шерлок даже не спросил это, он потребовал.

– Я… Ладно.

– И в будущем я тоже смогу попросить тебя об одном дополнительном одолжении, на данный момент неопределенном, которое тебе придется сделать вне зависимости от того, каким оно будет. 

– Шерлок, у меня к тебе _одна_ просьба, а не три…

– Давай посчитаем. Во-первых, я должен поехать к тебе домой. Во-вторых, я должен понравиться твоим маме и папе. В-третьих, я должен принять участие в фарсе, в котором…

– Хорошо, хорошо, хорошо! Ладно, идет, я согласен на все, что ты хочешь! – раздраженно перебил его Джон, сопроводив свои слова яростной жестикуляцией. Шерлок усмехнулся.

– Замечательно. Полагаю, мы достигли соглашения.

– Хорошо, прекрасно, отлично, – пробормотал несчастный Джон. Он бросился вон из кухни к себе в спальню, рухнул на кровать и постарался не обращать внимания на то, что пребывает в по-настоящему унылом расположении духа, которое свойственно скорее тем, кто все еще находится в пубертатном периоде.

Джон уставился в потолок и попробовал вообразить свое будущее – в частности, пятницу. Он не видел ни единого способа предотвратить неминуемую катастрофу. Джон прекрасно осознавал, что ему следует позвонить маме и все объяснить. Но если он так сделает, ему придется отправиться на свидание с Грязнулей Мэри. И бог знает, у кого еще мама умудрится выклянчить согласие на встречу с Джоном.

Ему так долго удавалось избегать этого давления, потому что мама искренне верила, будто Джону нужно время, чтобы «прийти в себя» после армии. Теперь же она сочла, что восстановительный период прошел, и с этого дня изо всех сил будет пытаться свести его с любой мало-мальски подходящей женщиной из ныне живущих. Если только…

Джон уткнулся лицом в подушку. Может, будет не так уж и страшно, если Шерлок прикинется – по выражению мамы – кем-то особенным для Джона. Он ведь не _настолько_ плох. Может… 

Шерлок зашел в его комнату.

– Джон, тот контейнер с жуками-навозниками, которые предназначались для моего эксперимента, непреднамеренно опрокинулся. Теперь насекомые весьма угрожающе бегают по кухне. Мне необходима твоя помощь, чтобы снова их собрать. 

Джон громко застонал в подушку. Никакого «может». Нет ни малейшей необходимости пытаться вообразить свое будущее. Это будет гораздо хуже, чем полная катастрофа. Это будет грандиозный _кошмар_.


	2. Chapter 2

– Как бы ты охарактеризовал нашу сексуальную жизнь?

Джон устало сдавил переносицу.

– Шерлок, в последний раз повторяю, мои родители не будут спрашивать нас об этом.

– Ты абсолютно уверен? 

– Да, – сказал Джон со своего рода торжественностью, которую приберегал для наиболее суровых ругательств. Шерлока, однако, это не смутило.

– Мне кажется странным то, что они не захотят осведомиться о нашей сексуальной жизни. 

Несколько секунд Джон издавал лишь неразборчивые звуки, прежде чем смог выдавить из себя: 

– Почему?

– Потому что моя семья спросила бы. 

Это было произнесено с оттенком такой очевидности и непреклонности, что Джон только лишь вытаращился в ответ. Но потом он вспомнил Майкрофта и, к собственному ужасу, обнаружил, что новая информация о семье Шерлока не особенно сильно его удивила. Уж Майкрофт точно не преминул бы поинтересоваться их сексуальной жизнью, если бы таковая у них имелась, но которой, разумеется, не существовало. Господи, и как же он все-таки ухитрился попасть в такое затруднительное положение?.. 

Джон решил во имя собственного душевного здоровья попробовать думать о каких-нибудь других вещах, но, несмотря на это, его мысли все равно неизменно возвращались к нынешнему положению дел. Большую часть недели он готовил Шерлока к встрече со своими родителями – или же, скорее, наоборот: Шерлок готовил к этой встрече его самого.

Характеристика их сексуальной жизни была лишь одним пунктом из целой череды вопросов, которые задавал Шерлок, натаскивая себя на роль идеального партнера. Они остановились на термине «партнер», поскольку так Джон чувствовал себя наименее неловко. Впрочем, вопросы Шерлока компенсировали это с лихвой. 

Они варьировались от прозаических («Как ты полагаешь, к чему идут наши отношения?») до причудливых («Как именно выглядят твои гениталии?»), и Джон потихоньку начал задумываться, так ли уж невыносимо было бы пойти на свидание с Грязнулей Мэри или любой другой девушкой, которую смогла бы заманить его мама.

Кроме того, существовала еще одна проблема – прогноз погоды. Родители жили в сельской местности (что было одной из многих причин, не позволявших Джону видеться с ними чаще), добираться до их небольшой старой усадьбы было более чем неудобно, а вот погоду в назначенный день там обещали и впрямь устрашающую. Причем настолько, что Джон совершенно точно знал: если они не смогут придумать убедительную отговорку, мама загонит их в ловушку, заставив остаться на ночь.

При мысли об этом Джона начинала захлестывать паника, от которой, казалось бы, не должны страдать обладатели титула «стальные нервы», так что он был решительно настроен по приезду домой как можно скорее разобраться со своими грязными делишками.

Его совет Шерлоку звучал просто: будь собой, но не будь собой. Иными словами, Джону совершенно не хотелось увидеть очередной театральный номер из разряда тех, что помогают Шерлоку с такой легкостью добиваться ответов от подозреваемых и свидетелей, но ему также не хотелось, чтобы Шерлок был груб, язвителен и чрезмерно прямолинеен с его родителями.

Когда Джон изложил свои соображения Шерлоку, тот пронзил его фирменным взглядом, от которого большинство людей лишались дара речи. Большинство. Джон же продолжал упорно настаивать на своем.

– И не нужно так на меня смотреть. Ты ведь понимаешь, что тебя не назовешь особо приветливым и милым.

– Милым? – повторил Шерлок с такой интонацией, будто это слово было неким таинственным, возможно, даже сверхъестественным понятием. Джон, не сдержавшись, рассмеялся. 

– Вот, видишь? Таким ты и должен быть! Ну, располагающим. 

– Ты находишь располагающим то, что я считаю тебя идиотом?

– Да, если при этом у тебя выражение лица, как сейчас, – Джон продолжал сдавлено хихикать. – Послушай, ты можешь быть обаятельным, я прекрасно знаю это, так что просто попробуй. И, кстати, постарайся говорить поменьше. Собственно, чем меньше ты будешь говорить, тем лучше.

В глубине души Джон тут же заволновался, не задел ли он своей ремаркой чувства Шерлока, однако тот, как обычно, являл собой воплощение невозмутимости. Так что Джон добавил:

\- Раз уж зашла речь – у тебя все равно даже шанса открыть рот не будет. Моя мама – та еще болтушка.

Подобная характеристика явно преуменьшала ее способности, и Джон задался вопросом, успел ли Шерлок понять это. Если и нет, то он уже очень скоро все выяснит. Они выехали рано утром в пятницу, и, насколько Джон мог судить, на данном этапе все шло по плану. Небо и правда выглядело пугающим, но все же не настолько зловещим, как обещали в прогнозе погоды. Ехали они достаточно быстро, несмотря на несколько вынужденных остановок в начале пути, причиной которых в основном был Шерлок. Сперва им пришлось заскочить в Бартс, где Шерлок еще раз проинструктировал Молли по поводу условий, в которых должен находиться отложенный им желчный пузырь. Потом – заехать в «Теско» с некой загадочной целью, которую Шерлок наотрез отказался объяснить. Все это выглядело так, будто он специально старался задержаться как можно дольше.

Несмотря на все проволочки, Джон и Шерлок добрались до родительского дома во вполне приемлемое время, и из них двоих именно Джон приблизился к входной двери с заметной нервной дрожью.

Шерлок, глядя на него, тихо пробормотал: 

– Расслабься.

– Расслабься, да, – повторил Джон себе под нос, прочищая горло и протягивая руку, чтобы постучать. Костяшки его пальцев оставались еще как минимум в дюйме от двери, когда та распахнулась и явила их глазам Эмму Уотсон собственной персоной: невысокую подвижную женщину с такими же глазами, как у Джона. Увидев их обоих, она принялась издавать невнятные восторженные звуки. 

– Вы здесь! Вдвоем! Наконец-то, наконец-то! Как долго я ждала этого момента, и каким ужасным было это ожидание! Ох, Джон, мальчик мой, дай мне посмотреть на тебя!

Миссис Уотсон стиснула лицо Джона в ладонях, а потом крепко сжала его руки и притянула к себе. Она поцеловала сына в щеку и со вздохом отстранилась.

– Целая вечность прошла! Когда я видела тебя в прошлый раз, ты уезжал бог знает куда, и это было для меня ужасным потрясением! И для твоего отца! Для нас обоих! Мы так гордились тобой, да-да, и мы все еще по-настоящему гордимся, но, ох, как же я волновалась, просто с ума сходила! А потом ты вернулся, но нам лишь иногда доводилось поговорить по телефону, так что видеть тебя сейчас – это просто, просто, я так…

Речь миссис Уотсон окончательно утратила связность, и она принялась тормошить Джона еще сильнее. Джон совершенно точно знал, что покраснел с головы до ног от невероятной унизительности ситуации. Шерлок будет припоминать ему это до скончания веков, а ведь вечер еще даже не начался! Джон не отказался бы провалиться под землю прямо сейчас, однако его мечтам не суждено было сбыться, поэтому он предпочел просто сделать вид, будто Шерлока рядом нет.

Разумеется, мама все испортила. Она отпустила Джона и устремила все свое внимание на человека, о чьем присутствии тот так старательно пытался забыть.

– А это, должно быть, Шерлок!

– Миссис Уотсон, – Шерлок сдержанно кивнул в ответ.

– Ох, вы только посмотрите на него! Такой высокий! И так прекрасно сложен, а глаза, а волосы – эти взъерошенные темные кудри! Очень, очень красивый молодой человек, просто ужасно красивый. Словно какой-то байронический герой! Собственно, я сейчас читаю «Соблазнение герцогини» [1], и описание главного героя очень похоже на…

– Мама, – перебил Джон в отчаянии, – где папа? 

– Хм-м, твой отец? Полагаю, на заднем дворе. Он целыми днями возится с сараем, хочет что-то там починить да подновить. Но сейчас, по-моему, он просто курит трубку. 

Джон нахмурился.

– Я думал, он бросил. 

– Ему следовало бы бросить, но ты же его знаешь. Склонность к зависимостям – это фамильная черта Уотсонов. Но почему мы до сих пор стоим снаружи? Заходите, заходите! 

Миссис Уотсон начала подталкивать их внутрь.

Переступив через порог, Джон ощутил острый приступ тоски по дому. Здесь ничего не изменилось. Комнаты по-прежнему манили своим обжитым уютом: гостиная с ярко-желтыми обоями, бабушкино лоскутное покрывало на спинке дивана, заваленные книгами полки, бубнящий телевизор и, как всегда, свежие цветы в расставленных повсюду вазах. Из кухни доносились приятные запахи масла, чего-то мясного – и аромат трубочного табака, который ни с чем невозможно было спутать. Он мог означать лишь то, что папа стоял буквально за углом. Миссис Уотсон тоже учуяла запах и покачала головой. 

– Артур! Если ты уже закончил со своей ужасной привычкой, можешь зайти и посмотреть на мальчиков!

В поле зрения возник Артур Уотсон. Было нетрудно понять, что они с Джоном родственники – те же уши, тот же нос, – однако для человека с такой непритязательной внешностью его голос оказался неожиданно хриплым и грубоватым. 

– Слава богу, ты здесь, сынок, ты же знаешь – нельзя оставлять меня с ней одного. Она только и делает, что болтает, болтает, болтает. 

Миссис Уотсон накинулась на него. 

– Прекрати немедленно! Что сейчас подумает наш гость? Он подумает, будто в нашем доме нет счастья, будто ты меня не любишь, будто…

– Помоги мне господь, ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя, Эмма, – мистер Уотсон закатил глаза, а затем смерил взглядом Шерлока и обратился к Джону:

– Итак, это твой парень?

От этого слова Джон словно язык проглотил.

– Ах, да, мой партнер… – начал мямлить он себе под нос.

– А он высокий. Выше тебя. Тебе нравятся высокие?

Джон снова ответил абсолютно неразборчивым бормотанием, однако мистер Уотсон его и не слушал – он опять рассматривал Шерлока.

– Ну, он ничего. Чуток симпатичный.

– Артур, нельзя говорить «симпатичный»! Он же мужчина, он привлекательный! – поправила мужа миссис Уотсон, но тот покачал головой.

– Разные слова, а смысл тот же. Будь они прокляты, эти прилагательные. Вот почему я был учителем химии, – мистер Уотсон помолчал и обратился к Шерлоку: – Джон говорит, ты в химии не дурак. Говорит, что ты детектив, и я рад это слышать – до тебя Джона интересовали одни идиотки.

Миссис Уотсон с шумом втянула воздух, Джон зажмурился, а губы Шерлока дрогнули – он явно пытался спрятать улыбку. 

– Правда? 

– Да. Не припоминаю их имен, но все они были одного поля ягоды. Глупые. Хотя и я глупец, если подумать, – даже не поздоровался, – он протянул руку. – Артур Уотсон, отец Джона.

Шерлок ответил крепким рукопожатием.

– Шерлок Холмс.

– Ты любишь анекдоты, Шерлок? 

– Папа, – взмолился Джон, прижимая ладонь ко лбу и закрывая глаза. Вот и оно – начало его нескончаемого ночного кошмара.

– Ну же, Джон, это будет хороший анекдот. Обещаю. 

– Я бы очень хотел услышать вашу шутку, мистер Уотсон, – вежливо сказал Шерлок, и глаза Джона расширились от изумления. Шерлок – сам Шерлок! – просит его отца рассказать один из этих ужасных бородатых анекдотов… Невероятно… 

Шерлок просто не понял, на что обрекает себя. Это было единственное объяснение происходящему, которое смог придумать Джон. Мистер Уотсон, гордо надувшись, спросил:

– Что происходит с химиками после смерти? 

Никто не ответил, и мистер Уотсон подтолкнул Джона локтем.

\- Ну же, даже ты не знаешь? Кто у нас тут доктор, в конце концов?

Джон молча помотал головой, и мистер Уотсон, хохотнув, ответил:

– Они просто перестают реагировать.

Джону захотелось умереть на месте.

Мистер и миссис Уотсон хихикнули, губы Шерлока снова дрогнули, и он ровным голосом ответил:

– Почему химики – самые большие чистюли?

Мистер Уотсон в задумчивости склонил голову.

– Я не знаю.

– Потому что они моют руки не только после туалета, но и до, – с каменным лицом ответил Шерлок. [2]

Мистер Уотсон расхохотался, хлопнув его по плечу, а Джон осознал, что он, похоже, и впрямь умер. Или, по крайней мере, попал в параллельную реальность. Потому что Шерлок только что рассказал анекдот. Анекдот про химиков. Дурацкий анекдот про химиков из разряда тех, что так любит его папа (который, к слову, выглядел невероятно довольным).

– Отлично! Я должен запомнить эту шутку, – сказал мистер Уотсон.

Миссис Уотсон покачала головой. 

– Пойду-ка взгляну, как там ужин. Я приготовила кое-какие мелкие закуски, чтобы вы пожевали, пока ждете, они на столике возле дивана. Там совсем немножко: тыквенные палочки с кунжутом, тосты с сыром, манго и креветки на шпажках, маленькие пирожки с авокадо, оливки с розмарином, канапе с копченым лососем… 

Джон скептически взглянул на нее.

– Совсем немножко? 

– Я просто хотела, чтобы у вас был выбор, только и всего, – пожала плечами миссис Уотсон. – На ужин я приготовила замечательное жаркое, что, на мой взгляд, весьма неплохо. А то твой бедняжка – сплошь кожа да кости! Джон, ну неужели ты не можешь откормить его как следует? 

– Мам… – начал было защищаться Джон, но мистер Уотсон ворчливо перебил его: 

– Она торчит в этой кухне с тех самых пор, как ты сказал, что вы наконец-то приедете навестить нас. Я говорил ей не делать так много всего, но ты же ее знаешь. Она готовит столько же, сколько болтает, а это кое-что да значит. Надеюсь, вы оба прихватили с собой аппетит.

Миссис Уотсон направилась в сторону кухни, когда Шерлок неожиданно остановил ее, легонько коснувшись локтя. Она обернулась, и Шерлок протянул ей небольшой сверток, который за секунду до этого извлек из недр своего пальто. 

– Это для вас, миссис Уотсон.

Та приняла подарок, развернула, и на ее лице расцвела теплая улыбка.

– О боже, это так мило! Артур, посмотри! Шерлок принес нам к ужину вино!

Джон уставился на Шерлока, как будто тот отрастил вторую голову. Шерлок купил его родителям подарок? Он болен? В него вселились бесы? Это слишком сильно не походило на Шерлока. Видимо, он не послушался советов Джона и все-таки решил устроить очередное театральное представление.

Миссис Уотсон радостно объявила, что сейчас же положит бутылку охлаждаться, мистер Уотсон направился прямиком к расставленным закускам, а Джон оттащил Шерлока в сторону и обличительным шепотом поинтересовался:

– Вино?

Шерлок нахмурился. 

– Проблема?

– Да! – огрызнулся Джон и вздохнул, пытаясь расслабиться. – Нет. Вообще-то, нет, не совсем, просто… Я не ожидал такого. Когда ты вообще… – и Джон сам ответил на свой вопрос: – Так вот зачем ты ходил в «Теско».

– Джон? – окликнул сына мистер Уотсон, и тот, обернувшись, увидел, как отец жестом подзывает его. Джон нервно облизал губы. Он хотел выяснить, что еще задумал Шерлок, но потом все же решил, что сейчас не время для разборок. Поэтому Джон присоединился к отцу на диване, и Уотсон-старший тут же втянул его в обсуждение последних спортивных, а затем и политических событий. Джон и оглянуться не успел, как уже был полностью поглощен совершенно иными проблемами. 

Шерлок, в свою очередь, перемещался по дому безмолвным наблюдателем. Время от времени Джон замечал его краем глаза: он то пролистывал какую-то книгу, то рассматривал семейную фотографию. Это несколько отвлекало Джона, но все же не мешало ему неожиданно увлечься беседой с отцом.

Чем дольше шел разговор, тем больше Джон начинал осознавать, как сильно соскучился по нему, да и по всей семье в целом. И даже по Гарри – хоть они никогда особо и не ладили, у них тоже бывали моменты близости. Просто порой общение в клане Уотсонов становилось… напряженным. Их никак нельзя было назвать идеальной семьей, пусть сейчас они изо всех сил старались выглядеть таковой. Бывали и ссоры, и горечь, и тяжелые времена, но также бывали приятные беседы, вкусные ужины и добрые шутки. Пусть и облеченные в форму ужасных анекдотов про химиков. 

Мистер Уотсон прочистил горло.

– Я на самом деле рад, что ты приехал навестить нас, Джон.

Джон опустил голову.

– Я тоже рад, папа.

– И твой мужчина кажется мне… хорошим.

– О. Эм. Да. Отлично. 

– Может, вы все-таки задержитесь у нас на ночь? – мистер Уотсон с отсутствующим видом почесал ухо. – Нынче к вечеру обещали ливни и паводки. В новостях говорили, будет просто стихийное бедствие.

– Мы уедем еще до того, как все начнется, – заверил его Джон, чувствуя, как от одной мысли о ночевке в отчем доме на шее выступила капля пота. Однако отец выглядел задумчивым.

– Что ж… Если вам нужно будет остаться… – он снова откашлялся, избегая взгляда Джона. – Твоя мать не против.

Джон сглотнул, не зная, что ответить, когда неожиданно его внимание переключилось на нечто крайне пугающее.

– А где Шерлок?

Мистер Уотсон пожал плечами, и Джон встал. Он обнаружил Шерлока на кухне разговаривающим с мамой. Та прижимала ладонь ко рту, ее плечи вздрагивали, и на какой-то момент Джон успел вообразить самое худшее, когда она неожиданно повернулась – слезы в глазах, раскрасневшееся лицо, – и Джон осознал, что мама… смеется. Точнее, пытается сдержать лавину неконтролируемого хохота. При виде Джона она начала хихикать, а потом сдалась окончательно, выпустив на свободу причудливую смесь бессмысленных слов и задыхающихся смешков.

– … Преступники… Взрывы… Печенье…

На последнем слове миссис Уотсон окончательно утратила контроль над собой и расхохоталась так громко, что в кухню заглянул мистер Уотсон. Он усмехнулся при виде жены.

– Чему это она так веселится?

– Я не знаю, – ответил Джон, не сводя глаз с Шерлока, который выглядел так же невозмутимо, как и всегда. 

Миссис Уотсон взмахнула рукой и постаралась все объяснить, но ее снова хватило лишь на обрывки фраз:

– Шерлок… рассказ… о преступниках, которых он поймал, и… взрывающемся печенье! 

Воспоминания с новой силой нахлынули на миссис Уотсон, и ей пришлось ухватиться за край стола, утирая слезы, выступившие на глазах от истерического смеха. Наконец-то успокоившись, она глубоко вздохнула.

– Ох, боже! Это было потрясающе! – миссис Уотсон вернулась к плите, отмахиваясь от мужчин. – Ужин готов, садитесь за стол… Надо же, до сих пор отдышаться не могу! Нет слов! 

Мистер Уотсон приподнял бровь.

– Нет слов?

Миссис Уотсон смогла лишь кивнуть в ответ, и мистер Уотсон, притянув к себе Джона, шепнул ему на ухо:

– Забудь, что я говорил. Твой парень не хороший – он, черт возьми, потрясающий. Лишить твою мать слов! Я хочу, чтобы он был моим зятем.

Джон остолбенел от такого предложения, а мистер Уотсон легонько похлопал его по спине.

– Ну, пойдем в столовую.

Они уселись на свои места, и тут Джон осознал, что Шерлок так и остался на кухне. Он появился мгновение спустя, помогая миссис Уотсон нести тарелки. Это был очередной удар под дых. Шерлок вообще осознавал, что творит?

Миссис Уотсон, в свою очередь, буквально сияла от счастья.

– Так любезно с твоей стороны помочь мне с этим, милый! – лучезарно улыбнулась она Шерлоку.

– Никаких проблем, – успокоил ее Шерлок, и Джону захотелось поинтересоваться, каким это, интересно, образом сейчас никаких проблем нет, а как только ему нужно достать телефон из кармана собственного пальто, проблемы тут же появляются. Господи, да Шерлок уже успел помочь его маме гораздо больше, чем помог самому Джону за все время их знакомства! 

И вообще, все происходившее было удивительно нелепым. Рассказать анекдот его папе и рассмешить до слез его маму? Да, Джону было очень нужно, чтобы Шерлок сыграл роль его партнера, но тому вовсе не обязательно было становиться таким… идеальным?

Наконец, все расселись и принялись за еду. Ужин проходил на удивление мило и в приятной тишине, пока окончательно отдышавшаяся миссис Уотсон не испортила все в очередной раз, причем не просто болтовней, но адресным вопросом:

– Итак, Шерлок, расскажи нам немного о себе.

\- - - - -

[1] Такой книги, судя по всему, не существует, однако из названия легко можно догадаться, к какой категории принадлежит этот роман. :)

[2] Оригинальные шутки были о химических элементах и построены на совершенно непереводимой игре слов, поэтому ради сохранения комического эффекта во время чтения мне пришлось заменить их другими тематическими штуками (за которые я выражаю благодарность гуглу).  
В оригинале мистер Уотсон рассказывает Шерлоку такой анекдот: "Why do chemists call helium, curium and barium the medical elements? Because if you can't helium or curium, you barium!"  
А Шерлок отвечает ему вот этим: "What is the dullest element? Bohrium".


	3. Chapter 3

_Расскажи нам немного о себе_. Джон поверить не мог, что его мама на самом деле произнесла это вслух, и, к собственному ужасу, он не имел ни малейшего представления, что именно ответит ей Шерлок.

Тот, в свою очередь, и бровью не повел. 

– Боюсь, я не смогу рассказать вам ничего особенного. Отец умер, когда я был ребенком, и матери пришлось в одиночку растить меня и моего старшего брата Майкрофта. Наше образование было для нее делом первостепенной важности, поэтому мы обучались бесчисленному множеству предметов: математике, химии, экономике, юриспруденции, политике. Должен признаться, в последнем Майкрофт добился куда более значительных успехов, нежели я. Однако я превзошел его в других сферах, в частности, в музыке, которую особенно любила наша мама.

– Ты играешь на каком-нибудь инструменте?

Шерлок коротко кивнул.

– Да, на скрипке. 

– Ах, как чудесно! Джон когда-то играл на кларнете.

– Ты называешь _это_ игрой? – мистер Уотсон фыркнул с полным ртом жаркого. – Я называю это зверским издевательством над неодушевленным предметом.

– Артур! 

– Что? В жизни ничего хуже не слышал, чем писки и визги этого несчастного кларнета. Всегда представлял, что именно такие звуки издают умирающие птицы.

Миссис Уотсон, сердито посмотрев на мужа, взмахом руки заставила его умолкнуть и вновь обратилась к Шерлоку:

– Что-нибудь еще, милый? 

– По большому счету, нет. Мне довелось немало путешествовать – Италия, Россия, Франция. Моя мать без ума от Парижа и Марселя, и в юности я провел там не одно лето.

Шерлок рассказывал просто и спокойно, не обращая внимания на Джона, который с самого начала этого повествования глазел на него в недоумении. 

Джон понял, что молчать больше не может.

– Я ничего этого не знал! 

– Ты никогда и не спрашивал, – ровно ответил Шерлок, отпивая небольшой глоток из стоящего перед ним бокала с вином. Джон потер ладонями лицо и тряхнул головой. Наконец-то это произошло. Он, Джон Уотсон, рехнулся окончательно. Только так можно объяснить все то, что творится вокруг него этим вечером. 

Миссис Уотсон, по-прежнему не сводя с Шерлока глаз, спросила:

– То есть, ты говоришь на французском?

– Да. 

– Ой! Пожалуйста, милый, скажи что-нибудь по-французски! У тебя такой глубокий бархатистый голос, что тебе на самом деле стоило бы записывать аудиокниги, знаешь, готова поспорить, с десяток девочек в моем книжном клубе мечтают о том, чтобы им читали вслух таким голосом, а если еще и по-французски… – миссис Уотсон принялась обмахиваться. – Прошу, прошу тебя, скажи что-нибудь по-французски! 

Шерлок еще раз отпил из бокала, произнес какую-то фразу – и Джон провел языком по губам: да, даже ему пришлось признать, что баритон Шерлока определенно весьма неплохо сочетается с французскими словами. Миссис Уотсон с энтузиазмом зааплодировала. 

– А что, что именно ты сказал?

– Поблагодарил вас за этот ужин. А также сделал комплимент вашему поистине очаровательному дому.

– Спасибо, мой милый! Как же это славно с твоей стороны! Честно говоря, из рассказов Джона у меня сложилось впечатление, будто ты тот еще грубиян, но насколько я могу судить… 

Дальнейших слов миссис Уотсон никто не услышал из-за оглушительного раската грома. Джон выругался себе под нос и едва сдержался, чтобы не подняться из-за стола и не выглянуть на улицу.

– А вот и обещанная буря! Ну, сейчас будет просто конец света! Ты же знаешь, Джон, если вы захотите остаться… – начала миссис Уотсон.

– Нет! – вскрикнул Джон и, поморщившись, повторил более мягко: – Нет, мам, не думаю, что это необходимо. 

– Что ж, я все равно подготовила твою комнату, просто на всякий случай, и откопала кое-какую старую одежду. Полагаю, она подойдет по размеру, хотя ты, конечно, немножко потяжелел в серединке. 

Глаза Джона округлились. Он тщательно осмотрел свой живот и, подняв голову, пронзил маму убийственным взглядом. Та невозмутимо продолжала:

– А еще у меня тут лежит костюм Шерлока.

– Откуда у тебя его костюм? – выдохнул Джон, похолодев от ужаса.

– Джон, ну неужели ты не помнишь? Ты выслал мне его по почте и попросил зашить распоротые швы, а еще приложил записку, что вы сражались с каким-то ужасным преступником с ятаганом или чем-то в таком роде. И вот я все починила!

Шерлок удивленно посмотрел на Джона. 

– Я просил тебя отправить тот костюм портному. 

– Я и отправил, – пробормотал Джон, хватаясь за собственный бокал и делая приличный глоток. Вкус вина заставил его присмотреться к напитку повнимательнее.

– Хм... Очень хорошее вино. 

– Да не то слово! Ты только взгляни на бутылку, она же роскошная! – миссис Уотсон подвинула бутылку к Джону. 

Тот изучил ее, нахмурившись: ему никогда не доводилось видеть такое вино в «Теско». Для этого супермаркета оно явно было слишком дорогим. Джон крутил бутылку в руках, рассматривая со всех сторон, и в его воображении начала рисоваться картина настолько безумная, что она просто не могла быть правдой. Однако обдумать пришедшую в голову мысль Джон просто-напросто не успел. Его мама вновь открыла рот и задала очередной вопрос, от которого мозг Джона отказал окончательно. 

– Скажи, Шерлок, когда ты впервые осознал, что испытываешь чувства к моему сыну?

Джон отставил бутылку в сторону, чувствуя, что начинает заливаться краской. 

– Ох, мама, не надо… Он… Ему не обязательно рассказывать об этом.

Шерлок с готовностью ответил: 

– Я впервые начал подозревать, что испытываю чувства к вашему сыну, когда он застрелил водителя такси, чтобы спасти мне жизнь. Мои чувства подтвердились, когда он набросился на одного психопата, будучи при этом одет в начиненный взрывчаткой жилет.

У Джона не было слов. Абсолютно никаких. Он лишь отодвинул в сторону тарелку и позволил своей голове со стуком опуститься на стол.

Миссис Уотсон закрыла лицо руками.

– Божечки!

– Ты пристрелил таксиста? – после небольшой паузы поинтересовался мистер Уотсон у сына. – Он что, вас обсчитал? 

Джон поднял голову и в недоумении уставился на отца. Тот пожал плечами.

– Не виню тебя, если так и было. Или же он слишком много болтал? Тоже хороший повод. Ненавижу, когда проклятые таксисты без умолку несут вздор – порой еще хуже, чем твоя мать. 

Джон молча вернул голову на прежнее место. Миссис Уотсон тяжело выдохнула. 

– Знаешь, Джон, по записям в твоем блоге я догадывалась, что ваша жизнь бывает опасной, не говоря уже о том, что ты вообще-то был в Афганистане, но вот так услышать это собственными ушами!.. Жилет со взрывчаткой? Просто, просто…

Джон собрался было снова поднять голову, чтобы встретиться с мамой лицом к лицу и попробовать нейтрализовать зарождающуюся в ней истерику, но тут заговорил Шерлок: 

– Позвольте заверить вас, миссис Уотсон, я подвергаю себя куда большему риску, чем Джон. И я прибегаю к серьезным мерам предосторожности, чтобы обеспечить его безопасность.

Джон в жизни не слышал настолько беспардонной лжи. 

Миссис Уотсон, однако, приняла все за чистую монету.

– Я так на это надеюсь! Просто подумать не могу о тех ужасных, ужасных ситуациях, в которых приходится оказываться моему мальчику! 

Как его мама могла говорить такое, когда прямо сейчас, в эту секунду, Джон как раз и находился в ужасной, ужасной ситуации?.. 

– Так что я сказала ему, когда мы говорили по телефону: я знаю, ты заботишься о нем, вот и он тоже должен заботиться о тебе, – продолжала миссис Уотсон. – Но все равно хорошо услышать об этом лично от тебя, Шерлок. Ты кажешься мне таким милым мальчиком, таким воспитанным и добрым…

– Боюсь, вы путаете меня со своим сыном, – вставил Шерлок, и миссис Уотсон принялась превозносить еще и его невероятную скромность, однако тот лишь покачал головой. 

– Не могу с вами согласиться. Ваш сын является самим определением всех этих качеств. Он, в свою очередь, унаследовал их от вас и мистера Уотсона, и, по моему убеждению, вам удалось воспитать в себе эти черты характера, поскольку вы были младшей из пяти детей в семье.

– Но как ты узнал, что я… 

– Вы испытываете необходимость говорить громко и зачастую пытаетесь обратить все внимание окружающих на себя – последствия того, что вы росли в среде, где ваш голос был лишь одним из многих. Однако это не самая интересная деталь, которую я подметил в вас. Куда более любопытны ваши обширные садоводческие познания: все цветы и растения в доме свежи и за ними тщательно ухаживают. 

– Боже мой, как… Ой. Ой! – миссис Уотсон впала в экстаз. – Ты ведь прямо сейчас делаешь это, да? Джон рассказывал, как ты можешь просто посмотреть на человека и абсолютно все о нем узнать! Поверить не могу, какой ты умный! Умный, и сообразительный, и потрясающий, и теперь ты должен рассказать нам все об Артуре! Артур, Артур, дай ему хорошенько посмотреть на тебя, чтобы он мог рассказать нам о тебе все! 

– Ради всего святого, Эмма, ты и так знаешь обо мне все, – проворчал мистер Уотсон. – А он не обезьянка, которая показывает фокусы, когда кидаешь ей монетку. Дай парню поесть спокойно!

– Но, Артур…

– Эмма, то, что он делает, не развлечение, а важная часть его работы. Не заставляй его опошлять это, – мистер Уотсон извинительно кивнул Шерлоку. – Прости мою жену. Иногда ее заносит. 

Миссис Уотсон насупилась. 

– Я и не говорила, что это развлечение. Мне просто кажется, что это на самом деле потрясающе, вот и все!

Мистер Уотсон погладил ее по руке. 

– Ш-ш, я знаю, родная. Но тебя _и правда_ иногда заносит. Ты даже не обратила внимания на то, что все это время твой сын сидел, уткнувшись лицом в стол.

– Ох, милый! Джон, дорогой, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?

– Мне кажется, я провалился в кроличью нору, – пробормотал Джон в столешницу. Мистер Уотсон без предупреждения отвесил ему подзатыльник, и Джон зашипел, выпрямляясь. 

– Оу! Это еще за что?

– Не хочу, чтобы твои огромные уши оставили на дереве вмятины, – хохотнул отец.

Джон пристально посмотрел на него.

– И откуда это, интересно, у меня такие уши? В зеркало давно смотрелся?

– А ведь он тебя поддел, Артур! У всех мужчин из рода Уотсонов уши словно блюдца! Я даже подозреваю, что именно из-за них мне было так тяжело рожать Джона. Ох, страшно вспомнить! Роды длились много часов, боль была просто невыносимая! А он оказался еще и таким крупным младенцем! Ты не поверишь, сколько он весил, и, боже, помоги Гарри, если они с Кларой решат обзавестись детьми и рожать придется именно ей. Однако, с другой стороны, Гарри, скорее всего, удастся избежать этой проблемы, потому что ее ребенок будет не от мужчины Уотсона. Нет, это наверняка стало бы проблемой для женщины, которая решила бы родить ребенка от Джона, но ведь Джон с тобой, так что дилемма больших ушей решена, ведь если вы двое решите завести детей…

– Мама! – взмолился Джон в отчаянии. – Ты не могла бы сменить тему, пожалуйста?

– Почему? – полюбопытствовала миссис Уотсон с присущей ей от природы наивностью. Куда более приземленный мистер Уотсон сухо заметил:

– Несколько рано заводить разговор о детях, Эмма. Поговори о чем-нибудь другом. Расскажи им о цветочной выставке. 

– О! Цветочная выставка! Джон, я так взволнована! Завтра мы устраиваем цветочную выставку возле нашего магазинчика, и владельцы соседних магазинов тоже решили поучаствовать. Будут лотки, и киоски, и живая музыка, и танцы… – миссис Уотсон принялась радостно болтать о предстоящей выставке, и Джон с наслаждением ощутил, что сейчас, когда беседа перешла в более безопасное русло, ему наконец-то удалось расслабиться и даже немного отключиться. 

Джон не особенно прислушивался к разговору, пока мама не протянула ему сложенную газету. 

– … и вот про нас напечатали в местной газете! Эдвард Хойт, репортер, задавал такие искренние вопросы, было видно, что ему по-настоящему интересна наша выставка, и мы с Мэри ужасно счастливы, ведь мы много работали над ней и…

На газетной странице Джон обнаружил фото, на котором мама стояла рядом с одной из самых роскошных женщин, которых ему когда-либо доводилось видеть. Подпись гласила: «Эмма Уотсон и Мэри Морстен». Джон явственно ощутил, что начинает задыхаться.

– Вот _это_ Грязнуля Мэри? 

– Джон, я же сказала тебе не называть ее так! Мэри – очаровательная девушка и больше не ест грязь! В любом случае, она просто находка и так помогла мне с организацией этой выставки, у нее даже будет свой киоск – она хочет попробовать собрать деньги для несчастных брошенных животных. Мэри определенно очень мила! Надеюсь, до завтрашнего утра погода улучшится. Местами обещали проливные дожди, но, слава небесам, ничего похожего на ту бурю, что будет ночью! А сейчас, думаю, пришло время десерта. Я приготовила нам славный шоколадный торт. Артур, ты не поможешь мне?

Мистер и миссис Уотсон вышли из комнаты, что было весьма своевременно. Как только они покинули пределы слышимости, Джон повернулся к Шерлоку и объявил:

– Нам нужно расстаться.

Шерлок в задумчивости склонил голову.

– Почему?

Джон сунул ему под нос газету, пальцем указывая на Мэри.

– Ты только посмотри на нее! 

– Так в чем причина? – прохладно спросил Шерлок, и Джон недоуменно посмотрел на него.

– Что? Я уже назвал тебе причину! Мэри просто божественна!

– Мы разрываем наши отношения исключительно из-за внешности?

– Что? – озадаченно повторил Джон, откладывая газету. – Нет! Шерлок, не все ли равно? Мы ведь даже не по-настоящему… 

– Это огорчит твою маму. 

– Тебе-то какая разница? – рявкнул Джон и, глядя на выражение лица Шерлока, задумался, когда и каким образом он умудрился очутиться в этом зазеркалье. Возможно, прошлой ночью, пока он спал, Шерлок тайно провел очередной эксперимент и поменял местами их характеры. Это многое объяснило бы. В частности, то, что в данный момент Джон ни капли не переживает из-за чувств своей матери, а Шерлок являет собой при этом глубочайшее неодобрение.

Джон глубоко вздохнул и попробовал еще раз: 

– Давай хотя бы постараемся заронить зерно сомнения. На данный момент мои родители уже счастливо нас поженили и детей нам сделали, не иначе. Просто… прекрати притворяться и будь собой.

– Собой? – сухо уточнил Шерлок. 

– Ну да. Расскажи, что тебе плевать на погибших людей, если их смерти загадочны и потому интересны, расскажи, что мне следует перестать обременять мир своими мнениями, расскажи, что твой великий ум – самая важная для тебя вещь, будь холодным, бессердечным и… – Джон внезапно осознал, что он несет, и резко замолчал. Пресвятой боже, а ведь они и впрямь поменялись местами.

Шерлок смотрел на него бесстрастно, однако его голос прозвучал неожиданно подавленно:

– То есть, вот как ты думаешь обо мне? 

– Я… – Джон сглотнул и мягко выдохнул: – Нет. Шерлок, нет, я… Прости… Я не имел в виду…

Договорить Джону не удалось: в столовую вернулись родители. Миссис Уотсон, беззаботно игнорируя повисшее в воздухе напряжение, поставила на стол торт. 

– Надеюсь, вы оба любите сладенькое. Иначе мне придется съесть все в одиночку!

Миссис Уотсон разрезала торт и положила каждому по куску. Чтобы избежать ненужных подозрений, Джон принялся ковыряться вилкой в своей порции, однако если миссис Уотсон и почуяла неладное, то смолчала, сосредоточившись на собственном куске. Вновь воцарилась приятная тишина, и Джон потихоньку принялся обдумывать план завершения фиктивного романа между ним и Шерлоком.

Наверняка должен существовать какой-то способ, который не ранил бы чувства его мамы. Причина, которую легко можно сфальсифицировать, но которая при этом была бы естественной, а в разрыве никто не оказался бы виноват. Джон так увлекся размышлениями, что очередной подзатыльник от отца опять застал его врасплох.

– Ау! Теперь что не так?

– Твоя мать задала тебе вопрос.

Джон взглянул на нее с раскаянием.

– Прости. Что ты хотела спросить, мам?

– Ой, да ничего особенного! Артуру определенно не нужно было снова этого делать. Извинись перед сыном, Артур.

Мистер Уотсон пробурчал извинения, и миссис Уотсон просияла.

– Вот, намного лучше! Раз уж теперь меня точно слушают, я все-таки повторю. Я сказала, что мы почти весь вечер расспрашивали Шерлока о тебе, но пока не услышали ни единого слова о Шерлоке от тебя. Так что, Джон, я надеялась услышать и твою часть истории! 

– Истории? – слабым голосом повторил Джон.

– Да! Ну, знаешь, когда ты понял, что испытываешь к нему чувства, и все в таком роде. А еще я бы очень хотела узнать, что именно тебе в нем нравится. Сегодня он говорил о тебе такие прекрасные вещи! Господи, да он даже перевел на тебя комплименты, которые предназначались ему, так что теперь ты просто обязан рассказать нам все! Расскажи, почему ты любишь его! 

– Почему я… – Джон не смог договорить и взглянул на Шерлока. Если бы тот не смотрел на него практически с вызовом, придумать что-нибудь было бы значительно проще. Джон осознал, что не в силах выдержать этот пронизывающий взгляд, и нервно облизал губы. Он – военный врач, который побывал в Афганистане и вернулся назад, но при этом не может осмелиться взглянуть в глаза своему соседу по квартире. Однако заданный вопрос был весьма непрост, так что небольшое колебание вполне простительно.

Взгляд Джона блуждал по комнате, пока он силился придумать хоть что-нибудь. Наконец, Джон прочистил горло. 

– Что ж, хм… Шерлок умный. Это очевидно. Он гениальный. Я имею в виду, его способности невероятны. Без него многие преступления остались бы нераскрытыми, и…

Джон замолчал и взглянул на маму, которая выжидающе смотрела на него, затем на отца, наблюдавшего за ним с неожиданно каменным лицом, а потом снова на Шерлока. На этот раз Джону удалось заставить себя посмотреть тому в глаза – и слова вдруг полились практически без усилий. 

– У Шерлока куча недостатков. Он бывает бесчувственным, самовлюбленным, надменным. Я с ходу могу назвать десять случаев, когда мне хотелось просто-напросто придушить его. Он может быть безрассудным и упрямым – словом, действительно неприятным типом. Но еще…

Джон покачал головой, осознавая, что обращается скорее к самому себе, чем к кому-либо из собравшихся в комнате. 

– …еще у него есть и хорошие качества. Он может быть… смешным и проницательным. Способным удивлять. О, он определенно умеет удивлять! Он почти всегда честен, иногда даже чрезмерно, но в целом это… это ничего. Жизнь с ним увлекательна и полна приключений, в ней не бывает ни одного скучного момента. Мы столько ночей пробегали по Лондону, сталкиваясь с опасностями и загадками, но иногда мы просто… мы смеемся. Не думаю, что я вообще когда-нибудь так много и так часто с кем-то смеялся.

Джон глубоко вздохнул и закрыл глаза, потому что говорить вдруг стало невероятно тяжело, а слова обрели слишком много значения.

– Я бы и секунду этого смеха ни на что не променял. Ни на что. Все мое время, проведенное с ним, – это… Когда я вернулся домой с войны, я был таким… Мир был таким… пустым, и серым, и безжизненным… опустошенным. Я чувствовал себя опустошенным. Выпотрошенным. Как будто… как будто я там умер. А потом я встретил его, и… все изменилось. Мир взорвался жизнью, цветом, светом, и я почувствовал, что он… Он делает меня живым. 

Джон открыл глаза и посмотрел на маму, промокавшую салфеткой уголки глаз, на папу, который откинулся на спину стула и, приподняв брови, кивал сам себе. Наконец, он посмотрел на Шерлока, чье лицо являло собой непроницаемую маску, и отчаянно пожелал прочесть его мысли в эту секунду.

Момент испортила миссис Уотсон. 

– Джон, милый, это было так прекрасно! Ну, я не о первой части, где ты говорил все эти неприятные вещи, конечно, но зато вторая часть была ужасно романтичной. Я и не подозревала, что ты на такое способен! 

– А я и не подозревал, что ты способен болтать столько же, сколько твоя мать, – добавил мистер Уотсон, и миссис Уотсон шлепнула его по руке. Тот лишь хохотнул, чмокнув жену в щеку, и добавил:

– Но я не удивлен, что ты умеешь обращаться со словами. В конце концов, от меня в наследство ты получил большие уши. 

Миссис Уотсон встала из-за стола. 

– Я так рада, что вы оба смогли приехать, и теперь у меня есть всего одна маленькая, крошечная просьба. Давайте сделаем фотографию на память! 

– Ох, мам, нет, ну пожалуйста… 

– Джон, умоляю тебя! У меня нет ни одной твоей свежей фотографии, а я бы очень хотела снимок, на котором вы с Шерлоком были бы вместе.

Конец фразы миссис Уотсон бросила через плечо, уже выходя из комнаты. Вскоре она вернулась с маленьким фотоаппаратом в руке. 

– Посмотрим… Артур, встань и отодвинь свой стул от Шерлока и Джона, да, и тот стул тоже прихвати, вот так…Мальчики сидят рядом, хорошо…

Джон и Шерлок уселись бок о бок с одной стороны стола, а мистер и миссис Уотсон встали напротив. Миссис Уотсон продолжала командовать:

– Так, Джон, теперь немножко повернись к Шерлоку, Шерлок, сделай то же самое, да, да, очень хорошо, придвиньтесь ближе. Ближе. Ближе! Придвиньтесь ближе! Почему вы оба выглядите такими смущенными? 

Мистер Уотсон усмехнулся.

– Наверное, потому, что ты суешь эту чертову камеру прямо им в лицо.

– Артур! Попридержи язык! 

Мистер Уотсон пожал плечами, а миссис Уотсон вздохнула. 

– Не понимаю, почему вы не можете просто расслабиться. Особенно ты, Джон. Прекрати быть таким напряженным! Ты ведь пообещал мне, что не будешь стесняться, как Гарриет, когда она представляла нас Кларе! А сейчас ты вообще выглядишь глубоко несчастным. К слову, чуть ли не так же, как когда тебе было лет семнадцать и я застукала тебя в ванной с фотографией какого-то парня.

– Мама! – в шоке закричал Джон.

Мистер Уотсон нахмурился.

– Эмма, нехорошо. 

– Что? Это совершенно нормально! Как будто я не ловила его и с фотографиями девочек тоже. Джону всегда нравились и девочки, и мальчики. А тот парень на фотографии был очень даже привлекательным! Какой-то актер… Не могу припомнить имя… Он играл в «Ист-Эндерах»? [1] Джон, ты не помнишь? Он…

– Эмма, – повторил мистер Уотсон. – Прошу тебя, прекрати ставить своего сына в неловкое положение и сделай уже эту проклятую фотографию. 

На мгновение миссис Уотсон растерялась, но затем восторженно ахнула.

– О, я знаю, знаю! Джон, поцелуй его! 

– Что? – тупо переспросил Джон.

– Поцелуй его! Ну, давай же! Выйдет такое славное фото! 

Лицо Джона перекосилось от нахлынувших эмоций. Но в итоге он потер глаза, моргнул несколько раз и, решив, что хуже уже не будет, пожал плечами и наклонился вперед, быстро целуя Шерлока в щеку.

Шерлок повернулся к нему все с тем же удручающе неопределенным выражением лица, а миссис Уотсон недовольно воскликнула: 

– И что это было, Джон? Я же сказала тебе не скромничать! Поцелуй его как следует! Ну же, еще раз и с чувством! 

– Мама, – раздраженно ответил Джон. – Я не собираюсь сидеть здесь и обжиматься с Шерлоком на твоих глазах. Это просто, просто…

Шерлок осторожно взял его лицо в ладони и поцеловал.

Мир блаженно замер, и все вокруг исчезло, превратившись в белую дымку. Их окружила тишина, спокойная, как снегопад.

Не существовало ничего, кроме этого.

Только это.

Только они. 

Мягкие. Губы Шерлока оказались… мягкими. Очень мягкими. Мягкими и нежными, словно лепестки, – полная нижняя губа, тонкая верхняя. Это был абсолютно невинный поцелуй, едва ощутимое и чуть влажное касание ртов – но Джон почувствовал, как в груди нарастает горячая пульсация, а стук сердца шумом отдается в ушах. Длинные изящные пальцы Шерлока погладили его лицо, спустились к шее, легко перебирая волосы – и когда Джон собрался погрузить собственные пальцы в кудри Шерлока, когда начал наклонять голову, чтобы углубить поцелуй, Шерлок отстранился. 

Джон попробовал снова найти его губы своими, однако Шерлок уже был слишком далеко, и ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как открыть глаза (не понимая, в какой момент он закрыл их) и несколько раз моргнуть потяжелевшими ресницами. Миссис Уотсон сияла.

– Ой, спасибо! Какой прелестный снимок! Видишь, Артур?

Миссис Уотсон передала фотоаппарат мистеру Уотсону, чтобы тот тоже мог взглянуть, и хихикнула. 

– Джон, милый, видел бы ты себя! Ты весь покраснел! Уши так совсем пунцовые, а щеки - розовые. Взгляни на него, Артур! Да он просто по уши влюблен! Можно подумать, это их первый поцелуй!

Мистер Уотсон тщательно рассмотрел фотографию, а затем – самих Джона и Шерлока. Когда он заговорил, в его голосе звучали нотки сомнения:

– Да… Можно подумать. 

Мистер Уотсон вернул фотоаппарат жене, откашлялся и нахмурился так сильно, что его брови практически сошлись на переносице.

– Не хочешь помочь мне снаружи, Шерлок? Пока ураган будто бы не особо страшный, но нам все равно нужно задраить люки. В конце концов, у Эммы уже была возможность поболтать с тобой с глазу на глаз. Взрывающееся печенье и все такое. Похоже, теперь моя очередь.

– Просто замечательная идея! А мы с Джоном пока можем посмотреть телевизор! – поддержала его миссис Уотсон и направилась к сыну, который все еще продолжал сидеть за столом в полнейшей прострации. Она дернула Джона за руку, поднимая его на ноги, а затем потащила в гостиную и усадила на диван рядом с собой.

\- - - - -

[1] "Ист-Эндеры" (EastEnders) - эпическая мыльная опера, которая идет на канале BBC One аж с 1985 года.


	4. Chapter 4

Джон таращился в телевизор, даже не пытаясь вникнуть в суть передачи; его мозг силился осознать произошедшее несколько минут назад. 

Шерлок поцеловал его.

Шерлок поцеловал его.

Шерлок.

Поцеловал.

Его.

Джон прижал пальцы к губам – и те были теплыми. Джон провел по ним языком, вспоминая, каким мягким было прикосновение рта Шерлока к его собственному, и смущенно потер шею. Он никак не мог избавиться от призрачного ощущения пальцев в своих волосах. Джон вздрогнул и сглотнул.

Что. За. Черт.

В реальность Джон возвращался медленно. Его мозг то включался на небольшие промежутки времени, то отключался снова, а сердце… Господи, оно колотилось, как безумное, но постепенно тоже начало успокаиваться, и Джон наконец-то стал прислушиваться к маминому голосу. Похоже, она говорила уже добрых несколько минут. 

– … смотрю «QI» и готова поспорить, что Шерлоку тоже нравится эта передача. Не знаю, часто ли вы, мальчики, сидите перед телевизором, но мне кажется, ему эта программа пришлась бы по душе. А «Доктор Кто», ты ведь так всегда любил его! А «Приходи и пообедай со мной»! Ты еще смотришь это шоу? Там был один эпизод, где… [1]

– Мы вернулись, – объявил мистер Уотсон, и Джон резко вскинул голову. Его отец уходил куда-то? Джон обернулся и увидел, как тот появляется из кухни вместе с Шерлоком. Глаза Джона округлились. Шерлок все это время был с ним? Что они делали? И сколько же их не было?..

Миссис Уотсон, явно отдающая себе больший отчет в происходящем, улыбнулась мужу.

– Все сделали снаружи?

– А мы и не выходили. Там даже не ливень, а целый водопад. Но зато мы неплохо поговорили по умам.

– Ты хотел сказать «по душам», дорогой.

– И это тоже, – мистер Уотсон, усмехнувшись, крепко хлопнул Шерлока по плечу и повернулся к сыну. – Вам обоим придется остаться на ночь, Джон. Дождь очень сильный, а еще молнии, гром, ветер… – мистер Уотсон покачал головой. – Они куда хуже дождя будут. 

К этому моменту Джон окончательно успел вернуться в реальный мир и, услышав такие вести, незамедлительно очутился на грани паники.

– Нет, нет, там не может быть настолько ужасно! 

Он вскочил с дивана, подошел к входной двери, распахнул ее – и да, там было именно настолько ужасно. Дождь (если это можно было так назвать) обрушивался с неба толстой непроницаемой стеной, а оглушительный раскат грома и вой ветра только добавили непогоде очков. Джон закрыл дверь и прислонился к ней лбом. Господи. Он в ловушке. Заперт в доме со своими родителями.

И Шерлоком.

Шерлоком, который поцеловал его.

Рука Джона снова невольно прижалась ко рту, а воображение в очередной раз устремилось к тому моменту, когда мягкие губы коснулись его собственных, и…

Джон зажмурился, с шумом выдохнул через нос, а потом обернулся и посмотрел на родителей и Шерлока.

– Да, там… не очень-то приятная погода. 

– Не просто не очень-то приятная! Джон, вы с Шерлоком не можете уехать! Это слишком опасно! Шерлок, скажи ему! – взмолилась миссис Уотсон.

– Как я уже говорил, твоя безопасность для меня дело первостепенной важности, – изрек Шерлок, и Джон бросил на него быстрый взгляд, прежде чем снова посмотреть на маму.

– Даже если бы мы… ну, остались… В моей комнате всего одна кровать! 

– Джон, – фыркнула миссис Уотсон, – я не какая-нибудь старая чопорная дама! Я прекрасно понимаю, что дома вы спите в одной постели, и хочу, чтобы здесь вы чувствовали себя как дома! Надеюсь, вы и вправду воспользуетесь этой кроватью именно для сна. Я верю, что вы оба сможете одну ночь не распускать руки! Однако же некоторые пары бывают такими страстными! Например, мы с твоим отцом…

– Я не хочу слышать этого! – закричал Джон, не давая ей договорить, и зажал ладонями уши. Его лицо скривилось от отвращения.

Миссис Уотсон только плечами пожала и подмигнула мужу, который подошел к ней с невероятно довольным видом.

– Ну что, Эмма, может быть, удалимся и дадим мальчикам побыть наедине?

Миссис Уотсон согласно кивнула и последовала за мистером Уотсоном наверх, крикнув оттуда Джону:

– Старая пижама в твоем шкафу! Думаю, там найдется кое-что для вас обоих! И одежда на завтра тоже там!

– Спасибо, мама.

– Ой, ой! – снова закричала она. – А туалетные принадлежности – в уборной возле твоей комнаты! Верхняя полка в шкафчике рядом с…

– Да-да, спасибо, мама! – перебил ее Джон и глянул на Шерлока.

Наконец-то они остались вдвоем.

Джон почесал затылок. Шерлок посмотрел на него, и Джон тут же перевел взгляд на все еще работающий телевизор.

– Ты не хочешь, эм… 

Шерлок молча кивнул в сторону дивана, и Джон снова уселся на свое место. Шерлок, однако, присоединился к нему не сразу: сперва он подошел к книжной полке и взял один из учебников химии, принадлежавших мистеру Уотсону, а потом устроился на диване рядом с Джоном и тихо читал, пока тот смотрел телевизор. И это было… уютно. Довольно-таки. Ситуация не особенно отличалась от их обычных вечеров в лондонской квартире, если не принимать во внимание то, что Джон чувствовал себя весьма неловко.

В его голове роился миллион вопросов, которые он хотел задать Шерлоку. Почему ты так вел себя этим вечером? Почему ты говорил все эти вещи? И почему, ох, почему же ты поцеловал меня?..

Последний вопрос уже буквально висел на кончике языка, но Джон все равно в жизни не осмелился бы произнести его вслух. Любой ответ, который он мог себе вообразить, был слишком… многозначительным. А после всего того, что творилось этим вечером, Джон пока не чувствовал себя готовым воспринимать серьезные вещи. 

Однако проблема была не только в Шерлоке и его действиях – мама тоже несомненно приложила руку к этому кошмару. Едва ли не каждое слово из ее уст порождало удручающе конфузливые ситуации. А ведь был еще и папа, который своими редкими, но меткими комментариями только подливал масла в огонь… Джон любил своих родителей, честное слово, но всего один вечер в их компании напомнил ему, почему после возвращения с войны он не захотел переехать к ним.

К тому же, Джону очень нравился Лондон. Он не мог представить себя живущим в каком-то другом месте – по крайней мере, сейчас. И у столицы определенно были свои преимущества. 

А потом Джон вспомнил и все то, что рассказал о Шерлоке. Ох, разобраться в этом будет так же непросто, как и в остальных событиях прошедшего вечера. Джону до сих пор не верилось, что он на самом деле произнес такую речь, но зато он точно знал одно: все сказанное – правда. Джон на самом деле чувствовал себя именно так. И что же все это говорило о нем? О Шерлоке? О…

Джон зевнул. Это был долгий и громкий зевок, после которого на него тут же накатила волна почти невыносимой усталости. Впрочем, ничего удивительного тут не было, вечерок выдался просто адский. Джон встал.

– Что ж, пожалуй, отправлюсь спать.

Шерлок ничего не ответил, и Джон поднялся наверх, в свою старую комнату. Буквально с порога его охватила ностальгия: все выглядело точно так же, как когда он был здесь в последний раз. Разве что теперь комната казалась немного чище, но в целом она ни капли не изменилась.

Джон нашел в шкафу свою пижаму, попутно обнаружив пижаму и для Шерлока, в точности подходящую по размеру. Нет, ну как же мама любит сунуть свой нос в чужие дела! Наверное, она сняла мерки с костюма Шерлока и купила ему эту пижаму. Джон, пожалуй, даже поверил бы в то, что мама каким-то образом повлияла на погоду – с _ее-то_ навязчивостью это было вполне возможно.

Джон вдруг почувствовал, что в комнате он не один, и обернулся. Оказалось, Шерлок последовал наверх за ним. Взгляд Джона метнулся в сторону кровати – маленькой, маленькой кровати, – и ему резко стало нечем дышать. Они, конечно же, поместятся на ней вдвоем, но с большим трудом… Им придется прижаться друг к другу… Прижаться друг к другу на этой маленькой, маленькой кровати…Неожиданно Джон ощутил себя на грани обморока, и он совершенно не был уверен в том, что причина заключалась в одной лишь усталости. 

Шерлок же, в свою очередь, был абсолютно спокоен. Его гораздо больше интересовала комната Джона, и тот моментально почувствовал себя выставленным напоказ. Шерлоку уже не раз удавалось до мельчайших подробностей разобрать его жизнь, но происходящее сейчас было куда более… интимным. В этой комнате Джон вырос, в ней он провел большую часть своей жизни, а теперь ее изучает Шерлок… 

Когда его взгляд падал на ту или иную вещь, Джон начинал бормотать объяснения:

– Это мое старое обмундирование для регби, играл немного, когда я был… Ах, это мой кларнет, не знаю, почему он лежит здесь, наверное, мама достала, я не… А это мы с Гарри в Сассексе, ездили туда в детстве с семьей, и…

Шерлок подошел к Джону вплотную и практически прижался к нему, рассматривая что-то на открытой дверце шкафа за спиной Джона. Тот чуть повернул голову и увидел засечки на дереве и подписи рядом с ними.

– О… Ох, это мой рост… Мы делали новую отметку после каждого дня рождения, но я перестал заниматься этим, когда… 

Шерлок мягко взял его за руки и прижал к дверце шкафа. Голос Джона оборвался, а сам он перестал дышать. Шерлок залез в карман и извлек оттуда ручку.

– Стань ровно. 

– Я… – Джон покачал головой и выпрямился, а Шерлок нарисовал над его головой новую черточку. 

– Твои карманы сегодня – прямо сумка Мэри Поппинс: сначала вино, теперь ручка… – Джон с трудом заставил себя произнести это, лишь бы не молчать.

– «Мэри Поппинс» – один из любимых фильмов Майкрофта, – пробормотал Шерлок. – Ему по душе ее оперативность и работоспособность.

В этом Джон не сомневался. Неожиданно Шерлок засунул руку в шкаф и достал оттуда знакомую коричневую коробку. Джон не сразу понял, что это, но потом его щеки чуть порозовели. 

– Ах, а это… Это… моя коллекция пуговиц.

Они оба заглянули в коробку и увидели, что она практически до краев заполнена разномастными пуговицами всевозможных цветов, размеров и форм. Джон постепенно ощущал себя все более и более неуверенно. 

– Начал собирать их лет в пять… Легкое хобби… Недорогое. Глупое, конечно, но… Не могу вспомнить, когда я его забросил и сколько пуговиц успел собрать, но это было довольно, м-м, весело. Если не…

Шерлок вернул коробку на место и, взглянув на пижаму в руках Джона, присел на край кровати. Шерлок на его кровати. После этой мысли Джону стало значительно труднее думать. 

– Ты довольно молчалив сегодня, – наконец, выдавил он.

– Чем меньше я говорю, тем лучше, ты сам сказал это. 

– И ты в тот момент меня слушал? – спросил Джон с сомнением.

Шерлок начал снимать пиджак.

– Довольно редкий случай, но я вынужден признать, что удивлен. Твои родители – весьма любопытные люди, особенно твой отец. 

И тут Джон вспомнил, что папа и Шерлок в какой-то момент просто испарились на неопределенный промежуток времени.

– О чем вы там вдвоем говорили? – нахмурился он.

Шерлок бросил пиджак на ближайший стул и продолжил раздеваться, в то время как Джон медленно терял терпение.

– Я задал тебе вопрос.

– Да, и я решил не отвечать на него, – Шерлок уже расстегивал последние пуговицы рубашки, когда Джон вдруг осознал, что тот _на самом деле_ прямо сейчас снимает с себя одежду. 

– Что ты делаешь?!

Пальцы Шерлока замерли, и он смерил Джона взглядом, сообщавшим, что тот имбецил.

– Полагаю, это довольно очевидно.

– Не для меня.

Легкий вздох.

– Я готовлюсь лечь в кровать.

– К… к… – Джон даже не смог выговорить это слово. – Ты ведь не серьезно!

– Джон, прошу тебя, я очень устал, и твой идиотизм не к месту.

– Но мы не можем спать в одной кровати!

– Почему нет? 

– Почему… – у Джона в голове не укладывалось, что Шерлок вообще умудрился спросить такое, поэтому он с чистой совестью вернул ему презрительный взгляд. – Шерлок, мы никак не можем… 

– Мы оба взрослые люди, Джон. В том, что на одну ночь мы разделим кровать, нет ничего непристойного. Да, она небольшая, но мы оба поместимся, а я устал. Впрочем, это я уже говорил.

– А кто здесь некогда утверждал, что сон – это скучно?

– В обычных обстоятельствах – да, я бы согласился, но ты должен понимать, что я провел целый вечер с твоими родителями. После такого даже мне необходим отдых. 

С этим Джон поспорить не мог. В конце концов, сам он чувствовал себя точно так же. Джон с сомнением посмотрел на кровать, потом окинул взглядом пол. А ведь он может переночевать на полу! Если взять одеяла и подушки, может получиться вполне…

Шерлок снял рубашку, и глаза Джона жадно скользнули по обнаженной бледной коже, а сердце лихорадочно заколотилось о грудную клетку. Он швырнул Шерлоку его пижаму и стремительно вылетел из комнаты.

Переодеваясь в ванной, Джон думал о том, что ведет себя совершенно нелепо. Не существовало ни одной внятной причины, по которой им с Шерлоком нельзя было бы переночевать в одной кровати. В Афганистане ему доводилось спать в куда худших условиях. Да, кровать маленькая – и что? Да, Шерлок будет лежать там вместе с ним – и что? Да, Шерлок поцеловал его – и…

Джон застонал. К последнему аргументу невозможно было отнестись равнодушно. Шерлок поцеловал его, и это не давало Джону покоя. Нужно просто взять и спросить его, наконец! Джон вышел из ванной и обнаружил Шерлока в идеально подходящей по размеру пижаме (вот уж спасибо, мама), который терпеливо ждал под дверью. Джон проигнорировал его. Шерлок зашел в ванную, а Джон отправился в комнату и целеустремленно залез в постель.

Это не проблема. Абсолютно ничего страшного. Он просто заснет, вот и все.

Джон лег на спину, крепко закрыл глаза, начал дышать ровно и вскоре почувствовал, что и правда расслабляется. Он был уже на грани бодрствования и сна, когда матрас прогнулся под весом Шерлока и его длинное стройное тело вытянулось рядом. Джон глубоко вдохнул, успокаивая себя, а внутренний голос зашептал ему: _«Спи, спи, спи, просто засыпай»_.

Не обращая внимания на внутренний голос, Джон пробормотал:

– Шерлок?

Тот отозвался вопросительным звуком.

– Ты храпишь?

Повисла удручающая тишина.

Джон уже начал чувствовать себя несколько глупо, когда Шерлок ответил:

– Нет.

Его голос звучал не очень уверенно.

Губы Джона дрогнули в улыбке. Шерлок повернулся на бок и пробормотал в подушку:

– Я расстанусь с тобой утром.

Джон резко открыл глаза и уставился в темноту.

Он успел абсолютно забыть о Мэри и предстоящем разрыве с Шерлоком.

Джон хотел ответить, но не смог придумать, что именно. А потом его глаза снова закрылись, и он провалился в глубокий сон.

\- - - - -

[1] «QI» - очень веселая телевикторина, которую ведет Стивен Фрай. «Приходи и пообедай со мной» (Come Dine With Me) - передача, в которой несколько поваров соревнуются между собой, а оценки им выставляют гости, приходящие к ним на ужин. «Доктор», думаю, в представлениях не нуждается. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Джон проснулся от того, что ему в рот набилось множество темных кудряшек.

Они вторглись еще и в нос, и Джон едва сдерживал чих, пока пытался убрать волосы Шерлока со своего лица. Пытался, поскольку он был намертво зажат в хитросплетении длинных, потяжелевших ото сна рук и ног. 

По-видимому, Шерлок принадлежал к тому типу людей, которые за ночь умудряются захватить все пространство кровати вне зависимости от того, кто еще в ней находится. Он полностью подмял Джона под себя и продолжал при этом спать как убитый. 

Джон попробовал было выпутаться из своего одеяла в форме консультирующего детектива, но Шерлок, не просыпаясь, недовольно заворчал и стиснул пальцами бока и руки Джона, желая положить конец его дерганьям. Впрочем, безрезультатно. Джон все-таки смог отыскать слабое место в этой паутине из Шерлока, выбрался на свободу и нетвердо поднялся с постели.

В качестве замены исчезнувшему телу Джона Шерлок сгреб под себя обе подушки и продолжил спать с открытым ртом. Джон подумал, что обычно в такой момент люди выглядят удивительно нелепо. И несколько непривлекательно. В конце концов, у них ведь открыт рот! Однако Шерлок казался… ну, миленьким.

Помоги ему боже, если Шерлок когда-нибудь узнает, каким именно словом он его охарактеризовал, но Джон ничего не мог поделать. Шерлок Холмс, спящий – и миленький. И в его кровати. Джон облизнул губы, осмотрел комнату – и да, да, воспоминания о вчерашнем вечере тут же ворвались в его память. Джон зевнул и потянулся, а потом побрел вниз, рассеянно почесывая спину. Едва ли он отдавал себе отчет в том, насколько беспорядочно торчали его волосы.

Внизу витали запахи яичницы и бекона. Сонно улыбаясь, Джон вошел в кухню, где мама уже вовсю хлопотала у плиты. Как обычно, она готовила на десятерых, хотя их было в два с лишним раза меньше. Уж кто неизменно был рад такому изобилию, так это соседи: им доставалось все недоеденное. Миссис Уотсон заметила Джона и радостно пожелала ему доброго утра, а также сообщила, что чашка чая уже ждет его в столовой – все, как он любит.

Джон поблагодарил маму и лениво поплелся в другую комнату. Миссис Уотсон вплыла следом и принялась накрывать на стол, пока Джон потягивал свой чай и медленно, но верно просыпался. Как только стол покрылся бесчисленным количеством блюд, миссис Уотсон уселась напротив и принялась накладывать завтрак себе на тарелку. Джон последовал ее примеру, и чем менее сонным он становился, тем сильнее в нем нарастала тревога. 

Мама смотрела на него. Смотрела _этим_ взглядом. Тем самым, который сулил близкую беду. Джон изо всех сил старался не обращать на него внимания и даже успел отправить в рот несколько вилок яичницы, прежде чем мама изрекла:

– Джон, я хочу, чтобы ты знал: мне очень, очень нравится Шерлок.

– О, эм… Хорошо? Мне он тоже нравится. 

– Я знаю, милый, и поэтому, ну… – мама выглядела неуверенно, а Джон по своему богатому опыту знал, что это не предвещает ровным счетом ничего хорошего. – Просто… Я надеюсь, ваш роман не закончится такой же катастрофой, как все твои предыдущие отношения. Потому что, Джон, клянусь тебе, если ты разобьешь этому несчастному мальчику сердце, я не знаю, что с тобой сделаю!

Джон вздернул голову так резко, будто мама отвесила ему пощечину.

– _Его_ сердце? Мама, это я твой сын! Тебе не кажется, что ты должна переживать из-за _моего_ сердца?

– Ох, дорогой, с твоим сердцем ничего не случится! А он так безумно в тебя влюблен!

Джон насмешливо фыркнул.

– Мне кажется, ты слегка неправильно все поняла. 

– А вот и нет! Он так говорит о тебе и так смотрит на тебя, что всем вокруг очевидно – он тебя любит! По-настоящему, безумно, глубоко любит!

– Мам, ну правда, он… – Джон задумался, как же ему лучше все объяснить. 

– И я уже не говорю о том, как он поцеловал тебя вчера! – добавила миссис Уотсон.

Ох, точно. Поцелуй. Воображение Джона моментально устремилось к воспоминанию о нем и радостно принялось проигрывать всю сцену снова и снова, пока Джон усилием воли не вернул себя на землю. Вчерашний вечер, тот поцелуй… Все это было каким-то… временным помутнением. Сейчас же, однако, минувшие события поблекли и отошли на задний план, и Джон с облегчением понял, что все вернулось на круги своя.

Сегодня они отправятся обратно в Лондон, и тайна необъяснимого поведения Шерлока наконец-то будет раскрыта. Ему больше не придется играть роль идеального партнера Джона, и он станет самим собой. И все будет как раньше.

Разумеется, миссис Уотсон продолжала говорить, хоть Джон совершенно ее не слушал.

– … раз уж вы все равно здесь, заскочим буквально на несколько минут. Десять-пятнадцать, не больше!

Джон моргнул.

– Что, прости? 

– Серьезно, Джон! Тебе стоит сходить к врачу и проверить свои большие уши! Я сказала, что всем нам – тебе, и мне, и твоему отцу, и Шерлоку – нужно сходить сегодня на выставку цветов! Посмотри, какая прекрасная погода! Правда, обещали кратковременные ливни, но я сомневаюсь, что они причинят нам хоть малейшее неудобство, а я бы так хотела, чтобы вы с Шерлоком быстренько показались всем, пока вы тут.

– Нет. Прости, мам, но нам действительно срочно нужно ехать. 

– Я знаю. Я понимаю, – голос миссис Уотсон наполнился страданием. – Сначала я не вижу тебя целую вечность, потом ты приезжаешь на ужин и тут же рвешься обратно, но буря вынуждает тебя остаться, и вот утром ты снова первым делом бросаешься к двери. Никакой благодарности, никакой любви…

– Мам, не в этом же дело! – запротестовал Джон, но миссис Уотсон продолжала, будто бы не слыша его: 

– … никаких мыслей обо мне, твоей несчастной матери, которая так сильно по тебе скучала. Не говоря уже о твоем отце, который скучал еще сильнее, хоть и не может выразить свои чувства. Все, чего я хочу, – чтобы вы буквально на минутку заглянули на выставку, поздоровались с моими подругами, встретились с Мэри…

Глаза Джона округлились.

– Мэри? 

– Да, Мэри, она тоже будет там. Я ведь уже говорила, как сильно она помогла мне все организовать! Разумеется, поначалу я настаивала на вашей встрече, потому что из вас могла бы получиться замечательная пара, но это было еще до того, как я узнала про вас с Шерлоком. Так что теперь я просто хочу, чтобы ты познакомился с ней, ведь она всегда так добра ко мне! Хотя вы же вместе учились в начальной школе, так что это будет скорее повторное знакомство…

– Я пойду, – быстро ответил Джон.

– Правда? – заулыбалась миссис Уотсон.

– Да-да, с удовольствием.

– Превосходно! Просто не могу дождаться! Вы с Шерлоком на выставке цветов! Я в предвкушении! 

– Стоп! Подожди, Шерлок… – у Джона противно заныло что-то внутри. Он не был уверен, сердце это, или желудок, или все одновременно, но твердо решил не обращать внимания на неожиданный дискомфорт, а ко вчерашнему вечеру относиться как к некой причудливой аномалии. То, что Шерлок поцеловал его, – это просто… Да он и близко не может быть заинтересован в Джоне! Он всего лишь играл роль. Притворялся. И тот поцелуй был частью образа «идеального» партнера. Шерлок однозначно не был влюблен в Джона, пусть мама и утверждает обратное. Это было бы слишком… безумно. Бредово. Такого не может быть. 

Нет, нет, нет.

Итак, Мэри. Мэри – это логично. Мэри сногсшибательна и, судя по восторженным описаниям мамы, добра – словом, как раз та девушка, на которую Джону определенно стоит обратить внимание. Он вздохнул. 

– У Шерлока, скорее всего, не получится пойти. По-моему, у него какая-то срочная работа в Лондоне, так что ему придется поехать домой, а я отправлюсь позже. Думаю… Думаю, так даже лучше… Знаешь, мы тут поговорили вчера, и… Наши отношения немного…

От его слов мама начинала выглядеть все более и более расстроенной, и Джон понял, что больше не может ей врать. Ну, во всяком случае, не может врать так, как намеревался. 

– О, Джон, у вас все… в порядке? Вы с Шерлоком… Все хорошо?

Эта реплика окончательно добила Джона. 

– Все нормально, – убедил он маму с натянутой улыбкой. – Более чем нормально. Просто… шикарно.

Миссис Уотсон выдохнула с искренним облегчением, прижимая руку к сердцу.

– Что же, я рада это слышать. Ты так здорово меня напугал! И я очень надеюсь, что Шерлок все-таки сможет отложить свои дела и присоединится к нам! А теперь я наверх, собираться! 

Миссис Уотсон удалилась, и на смену ей в столовую явился мистер Уотсон. Он уселся на освободившееся место и, внимательно глядя на Джона, начал размешивать свой чай. Затем мистер Уотсон принялся попивать чай небольшими глотками, по-прежнему не отрывая глаз от сына. Джон неуютно поерзал на стуле. У него возникло ощущение, будто он очутился на бессловесном перекрестном допросе.

– Итак, вы идете с нами на выставку цветов, – наконец, произнес мистер Уотсон.

– Ну, да… Идем.

Мистер Уотсон отставил в сторону опустошенную чашку.

– Хм. И там будет Мэри.

– Правда? 

– Да, – мистер Уотсон слегка наклонился вперед и сложил руки на столе перед собой. – Она очень милая девушка.

Джон нахмурился, не понимая, какой реакции ждет от него отец.

– И что?.. 

– И ничего. Она удивительно милая девушка. И умная. Не такая, как те идиотки, с которыми ты встречался раньше.

– Хорошо, перечисли мне поименно тех идиоток, с которыми я встречался, – с раздражением сказал Джон.

Мистер Уотсон проигнорировал его просьбу.

– Джон, я когда-нибудь говорил тебе, почему мне так нравится химия?

Джон вздохнул.

– Нет. Не думаю.

Мистер Уотсон хмыкнул себе под нос.

– Мне нравится химия, потому что в ней существует потенциал для огромного количества изменений. Многие люди страшатся перемен, но мне очень по душе то, что они существуют и могут быть… опасны. Непредсказуемость – вот ключевое слово. Химические вещества изменяются под воздействием самых разных факторов: температуры, электричества и так далее, и тому подобное. Но еще любопытнее то, как в одних условиях некоторые вещества могут идеально подходить друг другу, а в других становятся несовместимыми. Ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю, сынок?

– Ну-у… нет? – Джон был абсолютно сбит с толку, хоть ему и не хотелось подавать вида. Отца, впрочем, это ни капли не смутило. Он лишь пожал плечами, поднялся, подошел к Джону и похлопал его по плечу. 

– Что ж, скоро ты во всем разберешься. Ты сообразительный парень. Кажется.

Джон скорчил рожу. Мистер Уотсон вышел, но очередь из людей, желавших непременно пообщаться с Джоном в это прекрасное утро, не закончилась: в комнате появился Шерлок (одетый в тот самый пострадавший во время расследования костюм, который зашила для него миссис Уотсон). В нем не осталось ни следа от того человека, который спал в постели Джона, и Джона это огорчило. Он предпочел не задумываться, почему, и перешел сразу к делу.

– Мама позвала меня на выставку цветов, и я пойду.

– Разумеется.

– Разумеется?

Шерлок кивнул.

– Я пойду с тобой.

Глаза Джона округлились.

– Как? Почему?

– Почему нет?

– Шерлок, ты… Господи, последнее, что ты захочешь сделать в жизни, – это пойти на выставку цветов. Да ты там с ума от скуки сойдешь! Честно говоря, я, скорее всего, тоже, но…

Лицо Шерлока оставалось абсолютно безучастным. 

– Я человек слова. Сегодня я положу конец нашему фальшивому роману, но до того, как это случится, нам следует продолжать выходить в люди. К тому же я легко смогу отвлечь внимание твоей мамы, пока ты будешь обхаживать Мэри.

Брови Джона поползли вверх.

– Ты собираешься…

– Предполагается, что люди должны помогать своим друзьям, верно? Не так давно ты подтвердил, что мы друзья.

– Да. Хорошо, конечно, но… – Джон взглянул на него недоверчиво. – Ты ведь можешь захотеть чего-нибудь от меня.

– С какой стати? 

Джон с силой хлопнул ладонью по столу, и посуда жалобно звякнула.

– Точно! Ты наверняка… Шерлок, что именно ты задумал?

– Джон, я не имею ни малейшего представления, о чем ты говоришь. 

– Об этом! – Джон неопределенно указал рукой на самого Шерлока. – О тебе! С того самого момента, как мы оказались здесь, ты все время был таким… таким… – Джон замолчал, пытаясь сформулировать мысль. – Послушай, не то чтобы я не ценил те… жертвы, которые тебе пришлось принести, чтобы так долго изображать, гм, простолюдина, но ведь на самом деле это… не ты.

– И утверждая это, ты, разумеется, обращаешься к некой собственной дефиниции меня? – уточнил Шерлок. Джон с досадой вспомнил, что наговорил Шерлоку накануне, и замотал головой. 

– Нет. Нет… Не совсем. 

– Не стоит извиняться, Джон. Все твои характеристики меня были предельно логичны, – равнодушно ответил Шерлок. – Существует не одно документальное подтверждение тому, что чем больше времени ты проводишь в моей компании, тем легче тебе удается замечать мои недостатки. У твоих родителей было слишком мало времени, но, смею уверить, после сегодняшнего дня они начнут сомневаться. Тебе не нужно волноваться из-за нашего разрыва, потому что я прекрасно понимаю суть своей роли.

От слов Шерлока Джон испытал неожиданно острое разочарование, и это ему не понравилось. Просто смешно! Почему ему кажется странным то, что Шерлок предложил свою помощь? Вообще, это на самом деле странновато, но Джону все равно следовало бы чувствовать себя благодарным. В конце концов, родители уже считали их прямо-таки парой года, когда они _вообще_ не были парой. И Джон не хотел, чтобы они были парой. Он не хотел быть в романтических отношениях с Шерлоком Холмсом. Одна мысль об этом была… была…

Джон понятия не имел, почему его воображение настолько яростно принялось работать над этой идеей, демонстрируя образы их обычной повседневной жизни, но с определенными приятными дополнениями. Они с Шерлоком сидят рядышком на диване, переплетя пальцы, они целуются-целуются-целуются, прямо как вчера, их поцелуи становятся глубже, жарче, голоднее… Мокрые языки переплетаются, пальцы скользят по телу, избавляя от одежды и обнажая горящую от возбуждения бледную кожу, глухие стоны вырываются из горла, руки крепко прижимают Шерлока к их общему матрасу, и…

\- Джон?

Джон издал нелепый звук, больше всего похожий на скрип (он сам не поверил, что из его горла вырвалось _такое_ ). Мамин голос словно окатил его разомлевший мозг ледяной водой. Они с папой стояли прямо перед ним и глядели на него в полнейшем изумлении. Джон совершенно не помнил, когда родители успели оказаться в комнате.

Он сглотнул и откашлялся, в ужасе осознавая, что незаметно для себя успел ощутимо возбудиться.

– Да, что?

Миссис Уотсон нахмурилась.

– Божечки, и о чем это ты так задумался? Я раз пять тебя позвала, правда, Артур? – мистер Уотсон кивнул, и мама продолжила: – Лучше бы тебе начать собираться, я сказала Мэри, что мы придем где-то через час.

Мэри. Джон поморгал, приходя в себя, и насупился. Мэри! Почему бы ему не пофантазировать о _Мэри_? Это было бы куда лучше. Гораздо лучше. Джон отправился наверх переодеваться, силясь заполнить образами Мэри свои разум и воображение.


	6. Chapter 6

Миссис Уотсон была на седьмом небе от счастья, когда Шерлок известил ее о том, что отправится на выставку вместе со всеми. Джон почувствовал, что на его фоне явно проигрывает в глазах собственной мамы. 

Как только они пришли, миссис Уотсон тут же радостно ухватила Шерлока под руку и продефилировала с ним по всей выставке, без умолку щебеча о мельчайших подробностях ее подготовки. Все проходило в небольшом переулке в самом сердце торгового района городка (по такому случаю там даже перекрыли движение), где и располагался цветочный магазин, в котором работала миссис Уотсон, а также множество других магазинчиков с куда более пестрым ассортиментом. Сейчас двери каждого из них были распахнуты настежь, а товары с гордостью разложены на лотках, выставленных прямо на тротуаре. С противоположного конца улицы то и дело доносились звуки настраиваемых инструментов: там сколотили самодельную сцену, и местные музыканты как раз готовились начать играть. 

Воздух был буквально пропитан ароматом живых цветов, дождя и чего-то теплого и сладкого; Джон мог поклясться, что этот запах доносится из местной пекарни. Относительно чистое небо портила всего парочка темно-синих туч, сквозь которые просвечивали неземной красоты лучи – солнце делало все возможное, чтобы тоже поприсутствовать на выставке.

Словом, открывшийся им вид вдруг оказался настолько изумительно живописным, что Джон едва мог поверить в реальность этой картинки.

Мистер Уотсон незаметно улизнул (вероятнее всего, в ближайший паб), а Джон плелся за мамой и Шерлоком, чувствуя себя третьим лишним. Вскоре миссис Уотсон обнаружила компанию своих подруг и быстренько потащила Шерлока в их сторону.

– … а вот и девочки. Девочки! Девочки! Это, – она чуть повернула голову и указала большим пальцем себе за плечо, – мой сын Джон, прямо за мной, а это, – она подтолкнула Шерлока вперед, – это Шерлок. Шерлок, это Оливия, Эбигейл, Милдред и Маргарет. 

Женщины тепло поздоровались с ними, и Джон приложил максимум усилий, чтобы с должной любезностью ответить на приветствия и рукопожатия, в то время как Шерлок окинул каждую внимательным взглядом и быстро заговорил без какой-либо преамбулы:

– Оливия работает с вами, миссис Уотсон, но я бы порекомендовал не доверять ей кассу – у нее есть дурная привычка брать оттуда понемногу. Эбигейл, вы все еще пытаетесь сбросить вес, который набрали два года назад во время беременности. Вам стоит обсудить это с Милдред, ведь она совсем недавно обнаружила, что ждет ребенка, но вот только не от своего нынешнего мужа. Впрочем, Милдред, вы ведь все равно подумываете о разводе, не так ли? А вы, Маргарет… Сейчас у вас страстный роман с местным зеленщиком.

Повисла мертвая тишина.

Джон ждал. Ждал криков, обвинений, обид…

Вместо этого миссис Уотсон начала восторженно подпрыгивать на носочках.

– Ой! Ой! Он снова это делает! Он снова это делает! Ты делаешь это, правда? Нет, ну как же это потрясающе! Ты ведь все угадал, верно? Он все угадал? Особенно что касается тебя, Маргарет, старая ты распутница! 

Все женщины принялись говорить одновременно, и, к удивлению Джона, их основной эмоцией была вовсе не злость. Эбигейл выглядела смущенной, как и Оливия, которая тут же кинулась извиняться перед миссис Уотсон и божиться, что вернет все до последнего пенни. Милдред бормотала, что беременность и развод «должны были оставаться в секрете», но избавление от тайны явно принесло ей скорее облегчение, чем расстройство. А вот Маргарет выглядела чрезвычайно довольной собой и громко похвасталась:

– Я, быть может, и распутница, но зато у Генри _такие_ сильные руки!

Вспомнив о Шерлоке, все наперебой принялись задавать ему вопросы, желая выяснить, как он смог рассекретить каждую. А когда миссис Уотсон наспех объяснила, чем именно он занимается и какие потрясающие у него способности к наблюдению, ее подруги пришли в полнейший восторг и начали упрашивать Шерлока рассказать о них что-нибудь еще.

Джон не смог сдержать ухмылку, ибо Шерлок – Шерлок, который всегда был хладнокровным и собранным и никогда ничему не удивлялся – сейчас выглядел слегка ошеломленным. Джон начал было подумывать, не вмешаться ли ему и не спасти ли друга, но миссис Уотсон его опередила:

– Тише, тише! То, что он делает, не развлечение, милые мои! Это дар, и мы не должны превращать его в прозу жизни!

Джон фыркнул. Отец определенно оценил бы подобную характеристику талантов Шерлока. Тем временем миссис Уотсон дернула того за рукав и указала на приближавшуюся женщину.

– Смотри, смотри! Это Виктория Кляйн! Поверить не могу, что она заявилась сюда… Она просто жутко напыщенная! У них с мужем небольшое состояние… Мы редко ее видим, но уж если вдруг встречаемся – о-ой… Она говорит такие ужасные вещи… – миссис Уотсон покачала головой и, противореча сама себе, заявила: – Ты должен сокрушить ее, Шерлок! Достань все скелеты из ее шкафа! Было бы неплохо заполучить перед ней хоть какое-то преимущество, потому что она полная су… Виктория!

Миссис Уотсон произнесла имя нарочито радостным тоном, осознавая, что ее чуть было не застукали. Подошедшая к ним Виктория свысока осмотрела всю компанию и изрекла:

– Эмма! Боже мой, да ты выглядишь сегодня на удивление… бодро.

– Бодро, Виктория?

Та смущенно поправила копну ярко-рыжих волос и качнулась на шестидюймовых каблуках дорогущих туфель.

– Хм-м, именно. Буквально несколько минут назад я обратила внимание своего камердинера на то, как нелегко тебе пришлось, дорогая, пока ты занималась организацией этой выставки. В конце концов, женщине твоих лет и… возможностей не следует настолько сильно утруждать себя. 

– Моих… Моих возможностей?

– Нет-нет, не пойми меня неправильно, Эмма, дорогуша! Ты с максимальной выгодой использовала все свои ресурсы, но все же если бы _я_ занималась организацией этого fête [1], я бы, пожалуй, подошла к делу совершенно иным образом. Однако то, что удалось тебе, определенно весьма… мило и старомодно. 

Виктория облизала губы и одернула свой явно недешевый пиджак, а потом обратила внимание на Шерлока и Джона.

– А кто это у нас тут?

– О, это мой сын Джон, а это Шерлок…

– Шерлок, – промурлыкала Виктория и тут же нацелилась на него, полностью игнорируя протянутую руку Джона. – Какое роскошное имя! Так отрадно увидеть свежее лицо. Моему мужу нравится жизнь в провинции, но я тоскую по утонченности города. Все здесь принадлежат одной породе, что не лишено определенного, так сказать, очарования, однако всегда приятно встретиться с человеком своего сословия.

Джон хмуро посмотрел на нее и опустил руку, а Шерлок ровным голосом ответил:

– Миссис Кляйн, вы глубоко заблуждаетесь. Между вами и мной нет ничего общего.

– Напротив, мистер Холмс. Все в вас – бледность кожи, стать, облачение – говорит о том, что ничего общего у вас нет с этими пусть и приятными, но простодушными деревенскими людьми.

– Верно. Но вот вы по-прежнему пребываете в заблуждении, полагая, будто между нами есть некая связь, в то время как таковой не существует. На самом деле, у вас гораздо больше общего с этими «деревенскими людьми», чем вы пытаетесь преподнести, ведь вы выросли в этих краях и значительную часть жизни провели в попытках скрыть данный факт своей биографии. Вам бы также и близко не удалось бы заняться организацией этого, выражаясь вашими словами, fête, поскольку последние несколько недель вы посвятили некоторому количеству медицинских процедур, помогающих поддерживать моложавый вид: инъекции ботокса, легкая пластика. А еще на самом деле вы брюнетка – или же были ей; сейчас сложно сказать, поскольку ваши волосы преждевременно поседели.

Уже в самом начале этой обличительной речи Виктория мертвенно побледнела и начала задыхаться от ярости. Шерлок наклонился к ней и продолжил опасно низким голосом:

– Подытоживая все сказанное, вы и я – люди абсолютно разных сословий. С вашей стороны было бы мудро впредь относиться к миссис Уотсон и ее подругам с куда большим уважением и искренностью, ведь я еще даже не начал описывать ваши развлечения с очевидно малолетним камердинером, но если вы и дальше намереваетесь продолжать в том же духе…

Виктория развернулась на каблуках и с оскорбленным видом удалилась, а Шерлок обернулся к потрясенной компании и моргнул.

– Это было невежливо, да?

Миссис Уотсон кинулась ему на шею и крепко обняла. Руки Шерлока оставались плотно прижатыми к бокам, но для нее это не имело ровным счетом никакого значения.

– Ты такой славный парень, Шерлок! – воскликнула миссис Уотсон, покачиваясь вместе с ним вперед и назад.

– Славный парень? – переспросила Оливия торжествующим тоном. – Да он просто невероятный! Поставил на место нашу надменную Викторию Кляйн! Она красит волосы? И выросла в этих местах? Бесценно! А он мог бы годами подбрасывать нам темы для сплетен!

Женщины единодушно согласились с этим, а пораженный Джон лишь покачал головой. Раз все здесь в таком восторге от Шерлока, возможно, стоит подумать о возвращении сюда после выхода на пенсию. Лучшего места для заката жизни не сыскать. А Джон всегда мечтал переехать в деревню, когда будет слишком стар для того, чтобы… 

Холодок пробежал по спине Джона, когда он осознал, что его воображение успело распланировать счастливую старость не только для него самого, но и для Шерлока. И он представлял это, как если бы они были вместе, как если бы они…

– Мне показалось, или я услышал слово «сплетни»? – поинтересовался незнакомый голос. Джон оглянулся и увидел приближающегося к ним подростка; миссис Уотсон выпустила Шерлока и тоже обернулась.

– Ах, Гарольд! Ничего страшного, мы просто немножко поцапались с Викторией, но Шерлок во всем разобрался.

– Шерлок? 

– Да, милый, познакомься, это Шерлок. Он вместе с моим сыном, Джоном. Джон, это Гарольд, он время от времени помогает мне в магазине.

Гарольд окинул взглядом Джона, затем Шерлока, и фыркнул.

– Сначала – дочка, а потом и сын? Да уж, есть о чем посплетничать! Но я вот сразу догадался, что он гомик, потому что…

Больше Гарольду не довелось произнести ни слова: миссис Уотсон коршуном кинулась к нему, вцепилась ему в волосы и заговорила резко и сухо, совершенно не похоже на свою обычную мягкую интонацию:

– Гарольд Питер Беннетт, я вырву все волосы на твоем теле, с ног до головы, а потом выцарапаю тебе глаза, если ты еще хоть раз посмеешь сказать что-нибудь унизительное о моих детях. Я достаточно ясно выразилась?

– Д-да.

– Что да?

– Да, мэм!

– Теперь проси прощения.

– П-простите.

Миссис Уотсон сильно его тряхнула.

– Простите?

– Простите меня, Джон, Шерлок, мэм! – крикнул Гарольд, и миссис Уотсон отпустила его.

– Вот и славно! А теперь беги! – куда более веселым голосом сказала она.

Гарольд испарился.

Миссис Уотсон облизала губы и повернулась к остальным.

– Гарольд порой – сущее наказание. С ними всегда так сложно в этом возрасте, он ведь еще даже не юноша… Важно хорошо воспитать их, не так ли? Ах, да он еще всему успеет научиться. О! Смотрите! А вот и она, Мэри! Мэри! Мэри!

Миссис Уотсон принялась махать Мэри, которая в реальности оказалась такой же божественной, как и на фото. Причем настолько, что у Джона пересохло в горле. За ней по пятам следовал высокий красивый молодой человек с голубыми глазами, взъерошенными каштановыми волосами и блокнотом в руках. Джон нервно наблюдал за ним, переживая, сможет ли тот составить ему конкуренцию. 

Мэри с улыбкой обняла миссис Уотсон.

– Здравствуйте! Вы только посмотрите, какая замечательная получилась выставка! Столько людей, такие красивые цветы, и я уже получила один очень большой взнос. Пока все идет как по маслу, правда?

– Да-да, Мэри! Это уже успех, а ведь день еще только начался, и дальше будет только лучше! И мистер Хойт! Как приятно увидеть вас снова! – миссис Уотсон пожала руку молодому человеку, который пришел вместе с Мэри, и тот довольно усмехнулся.

– Раз уж газета попросила меня осветить подготовку к мероприятию, тогда почему бы не написать и о самом мероприятии? Я бы не захотел оказаться ни в каком другом месте в столь прекрасный день, как сегодня. Вы, дамы, проделали фантастическую работу!

– Спасибо, мистер Хойт!

– Эдвард, если можно.

Миссис Уотсон кивнула, а потом схватила Джона за руку и вытащила его вперед, подталкивая в сторону Мэри. 

– Мэри, ты, быть может, и не узнаешь его сейчас, когда он уже взрослый и все такое, но это мой сын Джон.

– Ах да, Джон-Желатиновый-Медвежонок, – Мэри хихикнула, а покрасневший Джон почесал затылок. 

– Точно, а я уже и забыл, что у меня самого была кличка в начальной школе.

– Потому что ты ел эти конфеты каждый день! Я удивлена, что у тебя до сих пор все зубы на месте!

– Уж всяко лучше, чем есть грязь, – отбрил ее Джон и, вздрогнув, принялся бормотать извинения, но Мэри только рукой махнула.

– Что ж, с учетом того, что все остальное поедал ты, у меня и выбора-то не было! К тому же, у каждого есть позорные воспоминания из детства. У меня – грязь, а вот ты любил не только объедаться теми конфетками, но еще и засовывать их себе в… 

– У тебя отличная память! – перебил ее запаниковавший Джон, и Мэри снова хихикнула, похлопав его по руке.

– Так приятно снова встретиться с тобой, Джон.

– И мне тоже, – искренне ответил он и понял, что в восторге от ее смеха. Джон уже был в шаге от того, чтобы полностью оказаться под властью ее чар, когда миссис Уотсон сказала:

– Мэри, а это Шерлок. Они с Джоном…

– Соседи! – быстро вставил Джон. – Да, мы, эм-м, соседи. Шерлок, это Мэри. Мэри, это Шерлок. Ну что, с представлениями покончено?

Шерлок кивнул Мэри, и та приветливо ему улыбнулась. Все шло на удивление гладко, пока не заговорил Эдвард:

– Шерлок? А вы не _тот самый_ Шерлок Холмс?

Шерлок настороженно посмотрел на него.

– «Теория дедукции»? – продолжал Эдвард. – Это… Это ваш сайт? Вы _тот_ Шерлок Холмс?

– Да.

– Ух ты! Ничего себе, да это просто… Я обожаю ваш сайт! – пришел в восторг Эдвард. – Все, что вы пишете, абсолютно все… – он помотал головой, практически задохнувшись от восторга. – Вы… безупречны.

– Спасибо. Мистер Хойт, не так ли? – голос Шерлока прозвучал невероятно довольно.

– О, нет! Прошу, зовите меня Эдвард, пожалуйста, – репортер придвинулся к нему ближе. – Вашим способностям к наблюдению нет равных. То дело с лестницей… Вы гений! Ваши проницательность и ум просто ошеломляют. Я завидую тем ребятам, которым доводится писать о ваших расследованиях!

– Один из этих ребят как раз здесь. Джон, мой блогер, – сказал Шерлок, и Эдвард скользнул по Джону взглядом и пробормотал «очень приятно», прежде чем вновь обратиться к Шерлоку:

– Знаете, если вам однажды захочется, чтобы кто-нибудь описывал вашу работу профессионально, я был бы более чем рад предложить свои услуги. Я бы счел это за честь.

– Да, но…

– Могу ли я попробовать убедить вас провести еще немного времени в моей компании? Это было бы для меня сущим наслаждением! Я должен на минутку забежать к Ройсу Уолтеру, который торгует медом, но после этого…

– Медом?

– Да. У него несколько ульев, и мой редактор…

– Ульев? – крайне заинтересованно повторил Шерлок.

– Да.

– Ведите меня.

– Вы… Вы серьезно?

– Эдвард, – Шерлок взмахнул рукой, призывая того показывать дорогу. Широко улыбающийся Эдвард направился куда-то, и Шерлок последовал за ним. Джон молча наблюдал, как они удаляются, и переживал бурю эмоций, которые отказывался признавать.

Эдвард Хойт. С этим его «очень приятно» и мерзенькими комментариями относительно того, что работу Шерлока стоит описывать «профессионально». Он, конечно же, был выше и моложе Джона, а некоторые наверняка отметили бы, что и красивее, но он не был таким вот уж прямо особенным! Собственно, насколько Джон мог судить, Эдвард Хойт был всего лишь проклятым…

– Джон?

– М-м? – выдохнул Джон, отвлекаясь от своих мрачных мыслей и осознавая, что Мэри обращается непосредственно к нему.

– С тобой все в порядке?

– Да. Извини.

Мэри застенчиво ему улыбнулась.

– Похоже, все разбились по компаниям. Твоя мама болтает с подругами, твой сосед ушел с мистером Хойтом. Может, посидишь чуть-чуть со мной? Вспомнили бы старые добрые времена.

– Я… Это было бы здорово, - Джон мысленно пожелал, чтобы в его словах прозвучало побольше эмоций. И еще он не отказался бы перестать таращиться Шерлоку вслед. 

\- - - - -

[1] fête (фр.) - празднество, фестиваль


	7. Chapter 7

Пока Джон сидел с Мэри в киоске, помогая собирать пожертвования и слушая ее болтовню о себе и своей жизни, он понял одну-единственную вещь.

Мэри – само совершенство.

Пожалуй, Джону никогда не доводилось встречать более прекрасной женщины. Мэри была наглядной иллюстрацией всех тех качеств, которыми люди обычно наделяют своих идеальных вторых половинок: практичная, умная, энергичная, с хорошим чувством юмора, привлекательная, а ее смех!.. О, ее смех звучал тепло и заразительно. Мэри была абсолютным воплощением чистейшей радости. Мэри была чудесна. 

Джон не представлял, почему ее до сих пор никто не заарканил и не взял в законные жены. Насколько он мог судить, с ней все было в полном порядке. Разумеется, требуется немало времени, чтобы обнаружить в человеке все те досадные недостатки, которые делают его не таким уж и безупречным, но Джону казалось, будто в Мэри нет ни единого, ни малейшего изъяна.

Джон легко мог представить себя с ней: в гармонии с ней, в счастье с ней… в _браке_ с ней. И именно в этот момент у Джона появилось крайне нехорошее предчувствие; в этот момент несовершенство высунуло свою уродливую голову. Мэри была стабильным, _разумным_ вариантом. Здравым, простым… безопасным. Безопасным и благоустроенным. Если он выберет Мэри, если сможет покорить ее, если они начнут встречаться и дело примет серьезный оборот, из них получится гармоничная и спокойная пара. 

А с учетом того, что представляет собой нынешняя жизнь Джона – вся эта беготня, и преступления, и опасности, – такой вариант должен прийтись ему по душе. Он должен быть пределом его мечтаний – нет, он и _есть_ предел его мечтаний, так ведь? Безмятежная, размеренная жизнь в любви, зона спокойствия в эпицентре урагана. Однако по какой-то необъяснимой причине нехорошее предчувствие не покидало Джона; оно было холодным, неуютным и на удивление раздражающим. Всю жизнь Джону казалось, будто он знает, чего хочет, однако сейчас, когда эта образцовая женщина была прямо перед ним, он вдруг осознал: все открывшиеся перспективы наводят на него тоску.

И, что еще хуже, до ушей Джона периодически доносились обрывки беседы Шерлока и Эдварда, которые чертовски сильно его отвлекали. Прилавок с медом оказался всего в трех лотках от киоска Мэри. Полностью игнорировать эту парочку не составило бы ни малейшего труда, если бы Эдвард не разговаривал так громко. Его голос напоминал исполинский нож, который с треском вспарывал окружающую действительность. 

Впрочем, ничего удивительного: своими гигантскими ноздрями Эдвард определенно вдыхал куда больше воздуха, чем необходимо для поддержания жизни. О да, у Джона хватило наблюдательности, чтобы их заметить. Он слегка наклонился, выглядывая из киоска и в очередной раз рассматривая мужчину рядом с Шерлоком (который явно стоял к тому ближе, чем необходимо). Если поначалу Джон вынужден был признать, что Эдвард довольно-таки ничего, то потом он обнаружил эти _чудовищные_ ноздри.

Эдвард предложил Шерлоку сходить за кофе – Эдвард, который понятия не имеет, сколько ему нужно сахара, да и вообще наверняка сделает все неправильно. Джон не понимал, почему Шерлок позволяет кому-то настолько удручающе заурядному повсюду таскаться за собой. Разумеется, этот репортеришка основательно потешил его самолюбие, но к настоящему моменту Шерлок уже должен был порвать его своими наблюдениями в клочья и осознать, что Эдвард Хойт банальный, унылый и…

… и Джону на самом деле следовало бы перестать думать _такое_. Шерлок нашел общий язык с каким-то другим парнем – ну и что? Вообще-то, было бы неплохо, если бы он завел себе еще каких-нибудь друзей. Даже если бы этими друзьями оказались туповатые юные выпендрежники с огромными ноздрями.

– Джон?

Джон повернулся к Мэри, и та хихикнула.

– Ты в порядке?

– Да. Конечно. Я в порядке. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

– Просто ты слишком увлекся наблюдением за своим соседом.

– Что? – Джон внезапно осознал, что уже довольно долго пялится на Шерлока и Эдварда, вытянув шею, чтобы лучше их видеть, едва ли не падая при этом со стула. Он уселся ровно и вновь обратил все свое внимание на Мэри.

– Ох, я…Нет, нет, нет. Просто… посмотрел, все ли в порядке. Прости, это было грубо.

Мэри покачала головой.

– Ничего страшного. Это скорее забавно. Вы давно вместе?

– Уже больше года, – ответил Джон, и она кивнула.

– Здорово! Я подумывала спросить, есть ли в твоей жизни миссис Уотсон, но теперь я все поняла.

Джон нахмурился.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Ну, задать вопрос именно в такой формулировке было бы слишком бесцеремонно с моей стороны. Я и забыла, что ты… В смысле, моя подруга Шелия как-то рассказала мне, что в средней школе ты встречался с Фредериком, так что лучше было бы спросить, есть ли в твоей жизни _мистер_ Уотсон.

– Фредди? – на мгновение сознание Джона переметнулось в прошлое, к долговязому рыжему мальчику с невероятным количеством веснушек. – Нет, мы с Фредди были просто… Ну, ладно, может, один раз мы и… – Джон затряс головой. – С какой стати я вообще... Подожди, что ты имеешь в виду – _мистер_ Уотсон?

– Вы с Шерлоком, – Мэри произнесла это как нечто само собой разумеющееся. – Не переживай из-за того, что ревнуешь, Хойт очень уж к нему липнет.

– Мы с Шерлоком? Что? Нет! – фыркнул Джон, но Мэри перебила его:

– Джон, все нормально, не смущайся. Вы очень красивая пара.

– Мэри… – Джон не мог придумать, как бы помягче сообщить ей, что она сошла с ума, что она неправа. Казалось бы, исправить это недоразумение – сущий пустяк, однако нужные слова копились во рту, и произнести их вслух никак не получалось. Мэри, покачав головой, похлопала Джона по руке. 

– Ох, Джон-Желатиновый-Медвежонок… Ты такой славный!

Джон вздохнул.

– Нет, Мэри… Это ты славная. Очень, очень славная. Как жаль, что сейчас я не могу…

Джон замолчал в унынии, а затем на него неожиданно накатило осознание.

– Ух, старый жук! Так вот что он имел в виду!

– О ком ты?

Джон выдохнул со смешком:

– О папе. Он рассказал мне про… – Джон провел языком по губам и поднялся. – Ох, это… Это неважно. Ничего интересного, правда. Просто… Я хочу, чтобы ты знала. Если бы все сложилось… ну, иначе, если бы я был иным, если бы мы встретились в иное время… Думаю, мы на самом деле могли бы стать друг для друга кем-то особенным.

Мэри фыркнула.

– Джон, не говори глупостей. Мы уже стали друг для друга кем-то особенным.

– Правда?

Мэри сжала его руку.

– Да. Хорошими друзьями.

Джон сжал ее руку в ответ и, с шумом выдохнув, отпустил.

– Мэри, ты просто чудо.

– Что ж, полагаю, весь секрет в грязи, – она засмеялась и снова похлопала его по руке. – А теперь иди. Лучше найди своего мужчину, пока наш дорогой мистер Хойт чего-нибудь не учудил.

И Джон покинул Мэри, искренне пытаясь уяснить, какого черта он сейчас делает.

Или, что хуже, он _прекрасно_ знал, что делает.

Шерлок обнаружился в компании не Эдварда Хойта, но его мамы. Они вместе сидели в ее цветочном киоске, миссис Уотсон показывала Шерлоку небольшое белое растение, и чем ближе подходил Джон, тем отчетливее он слышал ее голос:

– … его еще называют кружевом королевы Анны [1], и он весьма похож на болиголов [2], что, как мне кажется, должно особенно тебе понравиться, ведь ты детектив, а детективам приходится иметь дело с ядами. Или же, во всяком случае, они _должны_ иметь дело с ядами, потому что это один из миллиона способов кого-нибудь убить, а я точно _знаю_ , что детективам приходится разбираться с убийствами, так что…

– Привет, мам.

– А вот и ты! Шерлок любезно согласился посидеть здесь и поговорить со мной, но я надеялась, что мне еще доведется взглянуть на вас обоих. Когда я вижу вас вместе и счастливыми, у меня прямо-таки на сердце теплеет!

Джон почесал шею, избегая взгляда Шерлока, и откашлялся.

– Да, гм, кстати… Шерлок, ты не мог бы отойти на пару слов?

Но едва Шерлок открыл рот, чтобы ответить, грянула музыка: ансамбль на деревянной сцене в противоположном конце улицы наконец-то начал играть. Миссис Уотсон радостно захлопала в ладоши.

– Ой! Ой! А вот и музыка! Джон, ты должен выйти и потанцевать с Шерлоком!

Джон зарделся.

– Мам, я… Я думаю, он не должен… Мы не должны…

– Вот видишь, Джон? В этом твоя главная проблема! Ты постоянно что-то _думаешь_ , и думаешь слишком много. А теперь выйди на площадку и потанцуй, чтобы потом тебе было что вспомнить!

– Мама, мы не можем танцевать вместе! У нас не получится! Как ты вообще себе это представляешь? Кто будет вести и… 

Шерлок взял Джона за руку и, не давая ему договорить, без каких-либо заметных усилий вывел на ближайшее свободное место возле сцены, где они могли бы танцевать, никому не мешая.

Медленная музыка идеально подходила для неспешных плавных движений, и когда Шерлок притянул его ближе, Джон озадаченно произнес:

– Боже мой, ты ведешь.

Шерлок склонил голову набок.

– Ты хочешь вести?

Джон помотал головой.

– Нет, нет, все нормально. Просто… Со стороны мы наверняка выглядим ужасно глупо. 

– Тебя постоянно волнует то, как все выглядит со стороны, не так ли?

– Нет, – ядовито ответил Джон. – Если бы меня это волновало, я бы с тобой не танцевал.

Тем не менее, Джон медленно и мучительно заливался краской. Когда он встретился взглядом с Шерлоком, тот поинтересовался:

– Как твои успехи с мисс Морстен?

– Эм… Хорошо, да. Она очень хорошая.

– Следует ли мне отпустить тебя? Она пока еще не заметила нас, и если бы тебе хотелось потанцевать с ней…

– Нет, – быстро перебил его Джон. – Она… Ох, мы не… Знаешь, у нас просто ничего не получится.

– О.

Джон вздохнул.

– Она очаровательная девушка. Думаю, мы могли бы быть отличными друзьями, но в _этом_ смысле мы просто… просто… не подходим друг другу. По крайней мере, сейчас… Когда-нибудь, может, мы бы и сошлись, но сейчас – нет.

– В таком случае, нам следует и дальше продолжать этот фарс? – уточнил Шерлок.

– Этот…

– Ты все еще хочешь, чтобы я расстался с тобой?

В горле у Джона пересохло, и он выдохнул:

– Нет.

И тут Джон почувствовал, как расстояние между ними неуклонно стало сокращаться. Он не сразу догадался, что это Шерлок незаметно привлек его ближе, так близко, что Джон мог бы положить голову ему на плечо. Не то чтобы он собирался сделать это… Не то чтобы он хотел…

Джон изо всех постарался сконцентрироваться на необходимости вдыхать и выдыхать воздух из легких.

– А куда подевался Хойт?

– Эдвард.

– Какая разница.

– Он был более чем недоволен, когда я продемонстрировал все свои способности к наблюдению на нем самом.

– Правда? Это просто ужасно, – Джону не удалось скрыть невероятно довольную ухмылку.

– Он также сообщил, что его беспокоит то, как ты злобно косишься на него и его нос.

– Не на нос, а на ноздри.

Шерлок кивнул.

– Несомненно. Они весьма отвлекали меня. Как две черные дыры.

Джон удивленно рассмеялся.

– Слегка невежливо, не находишь?

– Я думал, ты оценишь астрономическое сравнение.

– Это не очень точное сравнение, – Джон не сдержался и развил мысль: – Они больше напоминали две шахты. Большие, глубокие темные шахты, которые засасывают весь кислород…

– Да, в его присутствии на самом деле было душновато, – подтвердил Шерлок, и Джон захихикал. Они продолжали медленно танцевать, и Джону пришло в голову, что вообще-то они довольно неплохо двигаются вместе: очень слаженно, размеренно, без каких-либо затруднений…

– Ты хотел что-то сказать мне.

– М? – Джон моргнул, выныривая из своих мыслей.

– Ты сказал…

– О, – Джон сглотнул и наконец-то решился посмотреть на Шерлока, но встретился с его внимательными голубыми глазами и снова отвел взгляд. – Да. Эм. Ну, понимаешь… Д-дело в том…

– Ты нервничаешь.

– Нет. Ладно, да, ладно, я… я нервничаю. Слушай, Шерлок, я был… Ты был… Ужин с моими родителями и сегодняшний день, это все было… неожиданно мило. И я собирался спросить тебя, ну, я подумал, может…

Слова Джона оборвались вместе с музыкой, потому что небеса вдруг разверзлись и землю оросили первые тяжелые капли. Обещанные кратковременные ливни как из ведра хлынули на расслабившихся людей, и все с визгом кинулись врассыпную, пытаясь спрятаться от потоков воды. 

– Бежим, – Шерлок схватил Джона за руку, и они со всех ног рванули из-под сплошной стены дождя. Маневр не удался: оба в буквальном смысле промокли до нитки, прежде чем смогли отыскать узкий проход между домами, более-менее защищенный крышами, и укрылись в нем.

Джон протер залитые водой глаза.

– Боже, с меня просто течет. Ты как?

Шерлок молча убрал со лба мокрые прилипшие пряди, а потом внезапно уставился куда-то через плечо Джона. 

– Твоя мама.

– Что?

Больше Джон не успел сказать ничего, потому что губы Шерлока накрыли его рот.

Этот поцелуй был полной противоположностью предыдущему.

Тот поцелуй был мягким, нежным, сладким, этот – грубым, ненасытным, лихорадочным. Язык Шерлока раскрыл губы Джона и ворвался глубоко в рот, пробуя, изучая, скользя по зубам, по небу и, наконец, по его языку, который вплоть до этого самого момента так и лежал неподвижно. И тут в сознании Джона что-то щелкнуло, или замкнуло, или что там еще случается в головах у людей, когда они наконец-то, _наконец-то_ осознают происходящее.

Джон вцепился в мокрые, потемневшие от дождя кудри Шерлока, притянул его ближе, прижался всем телом и ответил на поцелуй – так же жадно, так же страстно. Шерлок низко, едва ли не торжествующе застонал и с силой прижал Джона к стене, стискивая сначала его бока, потом – руки, а потом сцепляя пальцы в замок на его шее.

Один поцелуй перетекал в другой, в третий, и Джон смутно начал подозревать, что ситуация несколько выходит из-под контроля. Ради всего святого, они же в публичном месте! Шерлок всего лишь сказал, что заметил его маму, – и вот они уже целуются чуть ли не до потери пульса. Но останавливаться не хотелось. Джону пришлось усилием воли заставить себя открыть глаза и отстраниться от Шерлока. Он задыхался, ему не хватало воздуха, а голова ужасно кружилась. У него _кружилась голова_. Господи, только этого не хватало…

Внутри нарастал дурацкий счастливый смех, и Джон всерьез задумался о собственном психическом состоянии. Он отлепился от Шерлока и обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на маму. Ее нигде не было. Джон нахмурился и присмотрелся повнимательнее, но единственная женщина, которая в тот момент проходила мимо, была абсолютно не похожа на его маму. Во-первых, она весила на несколько фунтов меньше. Во-вторых, она была другой национальности.

Джон взглянул на Шерлока, который не сводил с него пристального взгляда, сглотнул и облизал губы.

– Это не моя мама.

– Наверное, я ошибся, – вздохнул Шерлок. 

Он развернулся, явно намереваясь удалиться, но Джон схватил его за локоть – несильно, но все же достаточно цепко для того, чтобы дать Шерлоку понять: лучше бы ему остановиться и посмотреть Джону в глаза. Шерлок последовал этому безмолвному совету, и Джон покачал головой.

– Нет, нет… Ты не ошибаешься. Во всяком случае, не так сильно.

Шерлок моргнул и, ничего не сказав, засунул руки в карманы.

Джон в задумчивости склонил голову набок.

– Знаешь, все это время я думал, что схожу с ума. Вот честно. Мне казалось, будто я полный псих. Ты так вел себя и вообще, что я задумался, уж не поменялись ли мы каким-то образом ролями, или, может быть, ты просто прикидываешься, или у всего происходящего есть некая сложная глубинная причина, но теперь… Теперь я все понял. Я все понял. Это же так невероятно просто, так незамысловато, и мне на самом деле жаль, что я не смог сложить все кусочки раньше.

Шерлок продолжал безмолвно смотреть на него, и Джон застенчиво улыбнулся.

– То, что ты рассказал моим родителям о том, когда впервые начал испытывать чувства ко мне, это… это правда. Чистейшая правда. И когда я попросил тебя изобразить моего… моего бойфренда, или партнера, или кого угодно… Я заподозрил, клянусь, в тот момент я сразу же заподозрил, что все получилось слишком просто. Ты согласился почти не сопротивляясь, и мне не нужно было долго тебя уговаривать. То есть, мне, конечно же, _пришлось_ отдать тебе власть над моим ноутбуком, и согласиться на эксперимент, и на это непонятное одолжение в будущем, но это… для _тебя_ это… очень уж мягкие условия.

Впервые за время его монолога Шерлок отвел глаза, и Джон почувствовал себя победителем.

– А вино, которое ты принес к ужину, было… хорошим. Слишком хорошим для бутылки, купленной в «Теско». Мы ведь заехали туда для отвода глаз, а ты всего лишь хотел сбить меня с толку. Ты купил вино заранее. И то, как ты вел себя весь вечер, – шутил с моим папой, веселил мою маму… Ты делал все это, потому что на самом деле _хотел_ им понравиться. Получить их одобрение. Ты хотел расположить их к себе, потому что ты… ты…

Шерлок наконец-то снова посмотрел ему в глаза и, так и не сказав ни слова, достал руки из карманов. Он взял Джона за запястье, мягко повернул его руку ладонью вверх и положил на нее какой-то небольшой предмет. 

Джон опустил взгляд и увидел на своей ладони… пуговицу. При ближайшем рассмотрении она оказалась точь-в-точь такой же, как пуговицы на пальто Шерлока. 

– Для твоей коллекции, – Шерлок едва заметно улыбнулся.

Джон посмотрел на пуговицу, на Шерлока, снова на пуговицу и, помотав головой, убрал ее в карман.

– То есть, я прав? Ты не притворялся? Ты… хочешь быть моим, эм… ты и я… мы…

– Если ты тоже этого хочешь.

У Джона снова закружилась голова. Он быстро поцеловал Шерлока и взял его за руку.

– Гм, да. На самом деле. Я бы очень хотел, чтобы мы были… теми, кем нас считают мои родители.

– Только твои родители?

– Эй, ну не язви, – пробормотал Джон, и Шерлок снова улыбнулся, на этот раз шире. 

– Твой отец убедил меня в том, что в итоге ты сам все поймешь.

– Да, точно, спасибо, что напомнил. И о чем это вы там шептались?

– Это касается только твоего отца и меня.

– Шерлок…

Тот слегка поддался.

– Он сказал, что я выбрал любопытное место для первого свидания. И я также могу подтвердить, что способности к сводничеству у него развиты куда лучше, чем у твоей мамы.

Джон часто заморгал, провел языком по губам и подумал, что на самом деле ему _не особенно_ интересно, о чем же разговаривали папа и Шерлок. Они выбрались из прохода между домами и побрели по улице. Шерлок кашлянул.

– Поскольку мы во всем разобрались, я сообщаю, что планирую попросить тебя об обещанном одолжении в следующую субботу.

– Уже?

– Уже. И, как ты помнишь, моя просьба должна быть выполнена вне зависимости от того, какой она будет.

– Да-да, я помню, – Джон вздрогнул. – И насколько она ужасна?

– С учетом того, что мы определились с нашими отношениями, – ни насколько.

– Ладно. Хорошо. И что же это?

– Мы должны нанести визит моей матери, – непринужденно сообщил Шерлок. – Видишь ли, она пребывает в убеждении, что мы уже несколько месяцев как помолвлены.

Джон остановился и в ошеломлении уставился на Шерлока. Тот лишь ухмыльнулся и снова его поцеловал.

**The End.**

\- - - - -

[1] [Кружево королевы Анны](www.publicdomainpictures.net/pictures/20000/nahled/queen-anne-lace.jpg) \- другое название дикой моркови. Это съедобная садовая трава.

[2] [Болиголов](www.babushka.ua/sites/default/files/files/articles/boligolov-pyatnistyy.jpg) \- растение лекарственное, но при неправильной дозировке весьма ядовитое. А они и правда похожи. :)


End file.
